Save the Last Dance for Me
by Freddo
Summary: A tale of Derek and Nova Wildstar's wedding and the beginning of their honeymoon in my alternate version of the SBY universe, where it takes place in 2201 rather than in 2203 as in FINAL YAMATO.
1. Act One Morning in the Rockies

ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE STAR BLAZERS: ****

Save the Last Dance for Me 

A Novellette in Four Acts 

****

By Frederick P. Kopetz 

****

with note to the following: STAR BLAZERS, SPACE BATTLESHIP YAMATO, and all related names and elements are copyright (C) 1998 by Voyager Entertainment, Inc. Star Blazers is a registered trademark of Jupiter Films, Inc. All Rights Reserved. 

NOTE: This story and its successors represent an Alternate Reality that may or may not coincide with the events portrayed in the STAR BLAZERS and SPACE BATTLESHIP YAMATO series and movies. 

Special Thanks to Derek C. Wakefield and the rest of THE ISCANDAR PROJECT for ideas and concepts of theirs I have been permitted to use herein. These ideas are (c) 1998 by Derek C. Wakefield and THE ISCANDAR PROJECT. Thanks to Gail R. Kopetz for her aid and assistance. 

* * *

**__**

ACT ONE--MORNING IN THE ROCKIES 

* * *

****

I. WINTER BREEZE  
December 26, 2201  
Denver Megalopolis-Boulder District  
The Boulderado Hotel  
Spruce Street  
1022 Hours

__

It's been quite a long time since I've seen a mountain like that , thought Captain Derek Wildstar as he stood on the balcony outside his room at the Boulderado Hotel on the far northern edge of the Denver Megalopolis, looking west toward Flagstaff Mountain on the third day of his leave. _It's been such a long time since I've really celebrated the holidays, for that matter, too... _he added to himself, smiling as he bent to pick up a small object from a metal table on the modernistic balcony. 

Glancing at a thermometer on the outside wall, he was a little surprised that it was already twelve degrees Centigrade this morning, and in December at that. Off in the distance, he could hear the sound of water running. _Well, there goes yesterday morning's Christmas snow, _he thought again. _Nova warned me the climate here can be pretty capricious at times. If it goes up to twenty, I guess the only snow I'll be seeing today will be in this..._

Wildstar looked at the object. It was a small, crystalline globe that contained a tiny model of the Denver Megalopolis, with the Rockies accurately represented towards the west. Turning the globe upside down and then rightside up in his hand, he smiled a little as a miniature blizzard blew down onto the tiny city. He set down the globe; which was just one of several Christmas presents that Nova had given him yesterday at the Forrester family house several kilometers to the west on Baseline Drive. 

However, this particular Saturday would be somewhat more important to both Derek and Nova than the holiday they had celebrated the day before; because today was to be their wedding day. 

__

I can't believe it, he thought in wonder as he looked south towards the rest of Boulder, and, in the distance, the towers of Denver proper. _By some stroke of luck, Nova and I decided to hold our wedding in the one major city in North America untouched by Zordar's siege cannon. Sure, we came here to escape the publicity of New York or San Francisco, but, oh, God, what a VIEW! Reminds me a little of the mountainous parts of Great Island... _

Derek looked down at himself, pleased that his uniform was in order. He had been authorized to wear his Star Force Combat Group whites, over which he wore the new jet black peacoat which had been given to him upon his recent formal promotion to the Captaincy of the _Argo_; the distinctive high red-lined collar, trimmed with gold braid, was currently up against the morning chill. He reached down, adjusting the ceremonial _katana_ he wore on his belt. A surge of nervous energy ran through him as he again realized WHY he was in his Captain's coat this morning. Wildstar tried to calm his mind, but he was interrupted as someone opened the door to the hotel room behind him. 

"Derek, why are you blathering away under your breath?," asked a somewhat tired-looking Lieutenant Commander Mark Venture as he came through the door onto the balcony. He was dressed in his Star Force Navigation Group whites with a blue officer's peacoat because all of the Star Force veterans who were in the wedding party had been authorized to wear their Star Force uniforms. Venture had also been authorized to wear a ceremonial sword in a scabbard over his blue officer's coat. Wildstar himself wore no such sword because in military weddings in those times, the tradition was that the bride and groom, who were to be celebrating, went unarmed, "guarded" by their honor guard. 

"None of your business, Venture, " snapped Derek with a slightly annoyed grin as he paced the balcony like a caged tiger. "Oh, you know, there's so many mysteries in this universe under God that I don't quite understand or know how we can know all of the truth, even though I certainly believe..." 

"I think you have a point. Since we've been travelling in space, we've learned so much...and yet..." 

"Well, Mark... I believe we found another small aspect of the truth on Iscandar...and saw a little more of the truth when...well...when Trelaina made you well again and brought you back to us..." 

"...although, sometimes, I wonder WHY she brought me back," said Venture quietly. "Can you tell me what she said again?" he said with a hitch in his throat. 

"It's all part of a greater mystery we don't fully understand. Mark..". she said, as we told you in the hospital, "...I must give him back to you....", and she said you had a destiny to fulfill." 

"Destiny," said Venture numbly as he looked west towards Flagstaff Mountain and the rest of the nearby Flatirons. "What sort of destiny? She also said it was important for you and Nova to be married..." 

"When?" asked Wildstar with a start, aware that neither he nor Nova had ever told Venture what she had said about their marriage. 

"In the dreams I was having," sighed Venture. 

"Mark," said Wildstar as he laid a hand on Venture's shoulder. "If this is too painful for you..." 

"Derek...we don't need to discuss this any more...okay?" said Venture. "You know I promised to be your best man as soon as you asked. This is going to be the happiest day of your life...I want you to get out there and enjoy it...okay?," added Venture. "Oh, by the way, your ascot's hanging out." 

"It IS? Oh, _great!"_

"I think you forgot to put it in before, Captain," Mark jibed...wiping his eyes quickly with the heel of his hand so that Wildstar wouldn't notice the tears at the edges of his eyes. 

"Oh...yeah," said Wildstar. "Can't have Nova seeing me like that at the altar, can I?," he said as he shakily adjusted it. 

"Y'know, Derek, you look nervous?" said Venture in a deadpan voice as Wildstar tucked in the scarf and struggled to adjust his collar to the proper position. 

"What ELSE is new?" snapped Wildstar. "Don't you know a man is supposed to be nervous on his wedding day?!? Haven't you ever read the great old masters of the 21st Century, like Tannenberg, or Han Sang...or the great writers of the 20th Century, like Harold Robbins or Stephen King?" 

"Derek, if you're spouting out THOSE guys as the "Great Masters", you're in worse shape than I thought!" said Venture. "Stop jittering around like that!" 

"I know what I'm doing," said Wildstar as he straightened up, and walked forward...right into the table with a yelp. 

"At the rate you're going...I hope you remember you're supposed to hug Nova up there at the altar...and not me. Take a deep breath, and calm down." 

"Oh," muttered Wildstar. "Thanks, Mark." Wildstar looked even more embarrassed at that. "Everything looks okay?" 

"You look okay...don't worry about the room...you and Nova will be back up here later on for a bit, after the reception...and you know...if we don't get out of here and get on our way, you'll end up leaving poor Nova stranded at the altar of that church waiting for you at 1200. I'm sure you don't want that to happen." 

"You got that right!" exclaimed Wildstar. "So, let's get the heck outta here!" 

At that, they stepped towards the door to leave. 

* * *

****

II. MEMORIES  
December 26, 2201  
Denver Megalopolis--Boulder District  
The Forrester Family Residence  
Baseline Drive  
1028 Hours

Teri Forrester was sitting on the bed in a white-paneled room right beneath a red-shaded hurricane lamp. The light somehow seemed to compliment the pink mother-of-the-bride dress she was wearing. It was trimmed in scarlet at the neckline and waist, and, in spite of her worries, her husband Karl thought she looked adorable in it. Teri was just as nervous as Mark Venture at the moment, and she sat on the bed idly playing with her pearl necklace with one hand while tapping her satin evening-pump clad foot on the carpeted floor. 

This bedroom of the Forresters' home, rebuilt in the early part of the year according to the original design of the house, looked both empty and lived-in at the same time. The lived-in look came from the scattered bits and pieces of a life that had been hauled back here from storage underground, while the empty look came from the fact that the owner of these possessions was, out of necessity, so seldom here to make use of them. 

But, Teri wiped away a few tears as she absently tossed a gold-and-blue cheerleaders' pom-pom into a box. "She won't be back to practice in the house with these again," she said out loud to no one in particular as Karl came into the room. 

"Teri, what are you doing in here?" asked Karl with a lump in his throat. He was resplendent in a black tuxedo coat, pinstriped ascot tie, and striped evening slacks. 

"Waiting," sobbed Teri. 

"Why the tears?" 

"Nova's never going to enjoy these things that we were able to keep again here in her rebuilt old room...a room she's barely seen again…that's why," said Teri as she picked a framed watercolor of a butterfly out of the box. "Can you believe our baby painted this when she was eleven...the summer before we were hit in 2190? It's a good thing she got this picture of this butterfly before the opportunity to paint them from life passed...maybe forever? And she's going to be LEAVING us soon...going off to Great Island and beyond forever with all these boxes!" 

"Teri...you _wanted _her to get married..." said Karl with a lump in his throat. 

"Oh...I know...but it's all happening so fast!" sobbed Teri. "At least...well...at least he's a good young man. I don't care WHAT my sister says about him..." 

"Teri...do you want Nova to hear you? She's right there in the den with Natalie and the rest of the bridesmaids, putting the final touches on her hair and nails..." 

"I hope she won't be cold outside today," sobbed Teri. "That dress...she's hardly got anything on her head, and she's not even wearing a decent pair of hose with those strappy shoes of hers..." 

"You know what the rationing's like...you said she was lucky to get a white dress or shoes of any kind. She'll be fine," said Karl reassuringly. "It doesn't seem that cold out today, and she won't be outside for long...and, besides, I don't see you complaining about your neckline or those peep toes on your shoes..." 

"I'll be wearing a wrap! What about my daughter?" said Teri. "She'll freeze without a coat on...like she does in those skin- tight uniforms she wears in the space service!" 

"Standard issue...and hasn't your brother-in-law Hiram told you that those uniforms keep her quite warm when they have to?" 

"Oh...he has," sniffed Teri. 

"Besides, Captain Wildstar's not about to let her freeze," chuckled Karl. 

"He's so young, though..." 

"And he has the thanks of all of Earth, AND a brand-new house to give her," said Karl. "They'll be fine...Mother, you'll see..." 

"I hope so...I just hope that Derek eventually talks some sense into her...and that she goes off and brings forth the children Earth needs..." 

"Which she'll do; she's told me that, Teri." 

"When?" 

"When it's the right time to have them," said Karl. "She told me..." 

"She told you...?" 

Both Karl and Teri were hushed by the sound of the doorknob rattling in the den down the hall. They ran to the door, expecting Nova, but were suprised to find Nova's old friend, and maid of honor, Lieutenant Natalie Fisher, emerging from the room, instead over the low sound of several other young ladies' voices in the den. She wore an elaborate satin gown in deep pink, with matching pink gloves and high-heeled sandals. There were, appropriately, a few pink rosebuds in her dark brown shoulder-length hair. 

"Where's Nova?," said Teri anxiously as the silent young woman tiptoed up. 

"She's not…having second thoughts...is she?," asked Karl. 

"Not at all," whispered Natalie as she came up to Karl and grabbed him gently by the arm. 

"Well, what's she waiting for?" asked Teri. 

""She just wants to knock your socks off, that's all," said Natalie. "Everyone else is ready and waiting downstairs?" 

"They certainly are," said Karl with a lump in his throat. 

"Okay...it's ten-thirty…we have an hour...we're fine," smiled Lieutenant Fisher. "On your mark...," whispered Natalie. "Get set..." 

Then, she paused. After a moment, Natalie sang, "Nova, you can come OUT now!" 

Karl took a deep breath as, ever so slowly, the door began to open. 

"Mama...Papa..." said a tentative voice from the other side of the door. "How do I look?" 

After a long pause, Teri said in a tiny voice, "Wonderful, my baby...WONDERFUL...." 

* * *

****

III. ARRIVAL  
December 26, 2201  
Denver Megalopolis--Boulder District  
Rockies Outlook Church  
Baseline Drive  
1051 Hours 

* * *

"Where's Wildstah?," asked Senior Lieutenant Jefferson Hardy as he stood near his old shipmate Stephen Sandor in the back of the round sanctuary of Rockies Outlook Church. This was a modernistic Protestant church of the Reformed Community Church denomination, which was a national offshoot of the American Catholic Church. Both of them, like Venture, were members of the wedding party honor guard, all of whom were here to prepare for the ceremony. As such, and as Star Force veterans, Sandor and Hardy were both in their respective Star Force uniforms and blue peacoat, which were decorated with white boutonnieres. All of them wore scabbards with ceremonial swords at the ready. 

"Venture and he had adjoining rooms at the hotel," said Sandor as he glanced down the aisle, making sure that the white runner was in place on the aisle floor. 

"What about Nova?" asked Hardy. 

"She'll be here with her parents right before the ceremony starts, according to the old tradition." 

"She's gonna make Wildstah sweat, huh, Sandor?" chuckled Hardy. 

"Excuse me a minute," said Sandor as he left the group momentarily to greet the Commander with a salute and escort him and his wife to their places in the front pew. 

"Think Wildstar'll get here on time?" asked Hardy after Sandor returned back to the lobby a few minutes later. "He seems kinda late." 

"I hope so," said a young blond-haired man as he strode up and doffed his sunglasses after helping to seat an elderly guest. 

"Wait a minute," said Senior Lieutenant Dash Jordan, who was present as a guest but not part of the honor guard. "Uhh...you're the only one here I don't know," he said, looking over at the rest of the honor guard, all of whom were standing around in a little group waiting for more guests to escort to their seats. "May I ask who you are?" 

"I know OF you, Jordan, but as you evidently don't know me, let me introduce myself," said the blonde-haired fellow. "Name's Lieutenant Samuel Josiah; one of the bride's three surviving cousins. You'll meet the other two: Jane and Kristin, a little later today. Although, granted, I wouldn't advise you to try to move on Jane, because I'll be escorting her today during the reception, or on Kristin: she's just five." He grinned a little and said, "It's hard to believe that my cousin and I received went to Sunday School and all that in this church; and that now, she's to be married here. Boy, how time flies." 

"Heyy!" yelled a cheerful little fireplug of a man who just happened to be Dr. Sakezo Sane, the _Argo's _chief medical officer. "Anyone need a sip of Captain Avatar's spring water?" he asked, extending a bottle towards the group. 

"We can wait until later, Doctor," said Sandor quietly after he saw a high-ranking officer to his pew. 

"Oh, why not LIVE a little?" asked Dr. Sane as his gold and black tiger-striped cat, Mimi, came up to him and meowed. She was wearing a white bow around her neck with a little rosebud; and Dr. Sane, looking as eccentric as ever, was dressed in his Medical whites, to which he had added a black bow tie. 

"It's because we know what that spring water REALLY is, and, besides...aren't you forbidden from bringing it here on holy ground?" grinned Veronica Davis, who was standing near Sandor as she began to shake her head. The young Afro-American RSO looked very nice today in her yellow bridesmaid's gown, which left her shoulders and arms bare. A dainty foot, which looked very different in a satin sandal as opposed to an EDF uniform boot, poked out from below the floor-length hem of the gown for a minute as Ronnie adjusted her stance, gallantly aided in her chore by Josiah, who would have the task of escorting her today. As Veronica was rather pretty, Sam didn't exactly mind this part of his job description, in spite of his usual cool reserve. 

"Humph! You don't know a thing," said Dr. Sane. "In about an hour, Wildstar and Nova will be sipping wine together at the altar as part of the ceremony. I think I'm entitled to this," he said, patting his omnipresent bottle of "spring water" as Chris Eager came up towards the group from the other side of sanctuary. 

"How's it going?," he asked in his interminable Texas twang. 

"Still waiting for Wildstar and Venture and a million guests," said Ensign Paul Rosstowski with a shake of his head. "I'm here, Sandor's here; Sam Josiah's here, Hardy's here, and" 

"...I'm here, too!" said a young, rather slight man with a chuckle as he came up from behind a support pillar at the back of the church, making an effort to keep his ceremonial sword straight. 

"Royster!," said Eager. "What're you doin' here?" 

"Easy...I was wounded in action, like the rest of you, and Sandor proposed to Wildstar that I should be a member of the Honor Guard! I accepted. First time I've ever done this, heh, heh, and who knows...I might get very close to a really nice girl today!" 

"Really?" said IQ-9 as he came up behind Royster. 

"Yes, REALLY," huffed Neville Royster. "I'm supposed to be escorting a young lady named Laurel Hartmann today during the reception." 

"Does she like you?" 

"We've...well...we've only met once, heh, heh...at the rehearsal. At least she didn't laugh at me. IQ?" 

"Yes?" 

"What do you think is the probability that Miss Hartmann will give me her phone number today?" 

The squat red analysis robot said, "Deep down, I'm somewhat depressed today, but permit me to make an analysis." His sensors and lights began to bleep as he cogitated. "Based on my analysis of your appearance, Royster, I calculate the chance of your doing anything more than getting Miss Hartmann to laugh at you today is about .05234 percent." 

"I think your analysis is FAULTY!" yelled Royster. "You know women don't always go for the strong and brawny types!" 

"Yes, but do most officers use greasy kid stuff on their hair? HA HA!" said IQ-9, who had enough intelligence to can it when General Stone came up and harrumphed quietly, leading his wife, Danielle, by one arm. 

"Sir, permit me to escort you and your wife to your pew," said Royster. 

"Thank you, Mister," said Stone formally. The General smiled at his blonde wife (something most of them had never seen him do before), and she and Royster talked a little as they went to their place. When he came back, Royster noticed IQ snickering. "Why don't you knock it off? I just completed a very fearful job, you know," snapped Royster after rejoining the rest of the Honor Guard in the lobby of the church for a moment. 

"Oh, I will...just let me fix your hair a bit," said the robot, who reached out and began to muss up Royster's hair before the young man could react. Then, over the yells of a protesting Royster, and the laughter of some of the others, IQ said, "Now you look a little less like you used a pork chop to comb it! Ha! Ha!" 

At that, Royster took off with a huff. 

"IQ, I'm a little surprised you got invited if you're going to act like that today," said Sandor. 

"I'm just blowing off some steam!," he said. "Hello there, Veronica," he said as he rolled up to Miss Davis. "Nova rejected my last-ditch proposal of marriage a few days ago. Would you like to marry me? I'm getting really desperate for some real female companionship in my later years. Finally, my sensors indicate that your legs are gorgeous." 

Ronnie began to laugh, more with embarrassment than anything else. 

"IQ!" snapped Sandor in exasperation, "Did you have your last 10,000 hour checkup?" 

"Yes, I passed with flying colors," said the little robot. 

"How??" snapped Sam. "You don't act like a gentleman, you rolling trash can!" 

"I did. Because your cousin Nova didn't like what I did a few days ago, when I proposed again, I went to her place and tried to apologize. I was desperate; I brought flowers and candy to her apartment, and I had a bow tie on. I tried to be the perfect gentleman." 

"Which we can see you obviously AREN'T," hissed Sam with his teeth bared. 

The argument ended for a moment when more guests showed up and Samuel, Sandor, and Hardy had to, respectively, show them to their seats. The sanctuary was filling up now. 

"What did Nova think, IQ?" asked an amused Dash when they returned. 

"That's beside the POINT!" snapped Ronnie. "Don't you guys care what _I _think?" 

"I think you have cute legs, Miss Davis," said IQ morosely. "But not as cute as Nova's." 

"Well, thanks a LOT!" said Ronnie, now even more insulted. 

"IQ-9, I think you owe her an apology," said Josiah. 

"All right. I'm sorry, Miss Davis." 

"Accepted if you don't propose to me again," snorted Ronnie. 

"I won't." 

"IQ, what about you and Nova?" insisted Dash. "I hope she...and her...cousin'll forgive me for pressing you about this story, but it sounds kind of funny. What happened when you went to her billet?" 

__

Oh, BROTHER, thought Josiah as he rolled up his eyes behind his shades. _And Nova always told me these guys were so HONORABLE! Why doesn't that jerk Dash QUIT it? _

"Well, I believe I caught her at a bad time," said IQ. "After she came to the door in the cold in nothing but a pink bathrobe with her fists clenched and a wet head of hair, she finally calmed down and said my sentiment was sweet, but it was far too late for us." 

__

What? thought Josiah. _A robot with a crush on my cousin? How come you never told me about THIS, little lady? This is weird!!! _

"She told me our relationship was settled many, many years ago," continued IQ-9 in his high, electronic voice, "and she also said that if I didn't remember that and remember how much she loves Captain Wildstar, I would be acting like a tinwit instead of a genius. She said we could still be friends, though, and she said she'd see me after her honeymoon with Wildstar. And, then, she asked me to be the ringbearer at the ceremony. That was the worst shot of all." 

"Why?," said Eager. "Least she asked ya to be part of the weddin' party...". 

The conversation ceased again when Royster, Rosstowski, Hardy, and Sandor had to leave the group to escort some more guests, and resumed on their return when IQ-9 could be overheard saying, "I'm a genius about these matters, too, Eager! I researched everything I could find about human weddings. My research indicated that children usually are asked to be the ringbearers at these events. She has me...doing a child's job. Can't she see how I feel about her? Can't she see I have a broken heart?" 

__

TOUCHE', cousin! Good thinking. thought Sam Josiah. "IQ-9...it would never work out," he said with a wicked grin. "My cousin's a human being...and you're just a robot. Can't you see that?" 

"Yes...all I am is...a... ROBOT," he said. "I'm just a hunk of scrap metal, like Nova said on Beemira. Excuse me, everyone. Hunks of scrap metal aren't supposed to be suffering from broken hearts..." 

The robot left in a very subdued manner. Sandor looked at the group and took a deep sigh. 

"Hardy," he said. "I'm leaving you in command for the time being. Come and get me when Wildstar and Venture show up. I've got to go off and talk with IQ-9. If this depression is causing his odd behavior, I'll have to put a stop to it. Miss Davis, my apologies," said Sandor with a bow. 

"It's all right, sir. You couldn't have anticipated it." said Ronnie stiffly. "Where's Jane? You're supposed to escort her later on, you know." 

"My other cousin's helping Nova get ready, I think, sir," said Josiah. "She'll show up soon." 

Sandor nodded. "Hardy?" 

"Right, suh," said Hardy with a salute as Sandor left. 

"Hardy, does my hair look okay?" asked Royster as he came back from escorting another couple "I was trying to fix it up in the head before I had to escort General Remsenberg and Mrs. Remsenberg." 

"Looks fine to me," said Hardy. 

"Do you think I'll get Miss Hartmann to notice me today?," he asked plaintively. "She didn't pay much attention to me at the rehearsal. All she did was watch me a bit." 

"Why not?" said Hardy, more in an attempt to cheer up the young officer than anything else. "Take a gander at it," he said with a conspiratorial wink as he nodded towards the side of the lobby where many of the women were gathering. "I don't see Miss Hartmann...but...ain't they a bunch of lookers?" 

"Who's Nova's maid of honor?" asked Eager. 

"She just came back out; she's the one over there with the orange gown and the reddish-brown straight hair," said Sam Josiah. "Her name's Natalie Fisher. Commander Venture'll be escorting her today at the reception. She and Nova grew up together here in Boulder, and her dad's a co-partner in her father's law firm. The young lady next to her with the really light red hair and the green dress is our mutual cousin Jane, and the really little blonde girl there, in the short little blue dress, is our other cousin, Kristin," said Sam with a smile. "Isn't she cute?" 

"Yeah," said Eager, who immediately swiveled his head like a strike fighter's aft turret when he got a look at a striking young dark-haired woman with Eurasian features in a purple gown. "WHOA! Who's that?" 

"A young lady known as Mio Hoshiyama," said Hardy with a grin. "I'm heh escort, and ah talked to her a moah than a little at the rehearsal...and, by the way, if your Lisa knew how you was lookin' at her, I think she'd KILL you, son." 

"Does she have a boyfriend?," asked Dash. 

"None of yoah business," said Hardy with an evil grin as Angelique Hartcliffe bopped up in a bright pink minidress with lace-up sandals remarkably similar to the sort she wore with her bridal mini a few days before at her "shotgun" wedding, walking along with her wild-haired newlywed husband Bryan on her arm. "Hello, ma'am," said Hardy. "Shall I escort you and your husband to your pew?" 

"Sir, if, like, you DON'T mind," said Hartcliffe. "she's MINE to escort. Know what I mean?" 

Rosstowski noticed, with distaste, that Hartcliffe's little wire-rimmed pair of round glasses made him look somewhat like several historical musicians of the late twentieth century, specifically the mid-to-late 1960's. His droopy brown handlebar mustache and slightly twisted grin made the historical resemblance complete. 

The British pilot, in his blues and a peacoat, stood leering at the group, and grabbed his blonde wife a bit closer to him, as if to say, "See what _I've _got?" Angie giggled at his attention, with her giggles growing louder as Hartcliffe tickled her tummy for a moment. 

"Hey!" yelled Josiah. "Don't you know you're not supposed to do that in front of other fighter jocks?" 

"Yeh?" said Hartcliffe. "Tell me, sir, are you gonna protest when Wildstar bloody kisses 'is bird up at the altar?" 

"HIS "bird", my friend, happens to be my cousin!," snapped Josiah in a hissy whisper. 

"Hey, sir. Chill out. Didn't yer Mum ever tell ya you're not supposed to swing at a guy who's wearin' glasses?" mouthed off Hartcliffe. "Specially when he's with 'is wife, who's also wearin' glasses?" he said, pointing at Angie's Ben Franklin-style glasses as she smiled. 

"Listen," said Josiah in a low voice. "You don't want to know most of what my mother has said about people like you! It's a really good thing she's not here today." 

"Why? Should I be scared o' your Mum?" chuckled Hartcliffe. 

"If you're sane, YES," said Josiah firmly. "My mother, Mister, is, for whatever reason, about as crazy as a bedbug. She's at a religious retreat today, and you'd be wise to stop talking nonsense about that woman." 

"Why? She gonna put a…" 

"Bryan, STOP it...NOW!" said Angie firmly. "We're sorry, sir," she said, taking a deep breath. "Sometimes, he just lets his mouth run away with him." 

"Apology accepted," said Samuel stiffly. "Don't let it happen again, Mister?" 

"Right, sir," said Hartcliffe with a flat, unreadable expression on his face. He and Angie left. "I like your dress," he said in a low voice as they walked up the aisle together admiring the ornamental white and red ribbons of the pews and the Christmas floral arrangements near the altar, which had a huge golden crucifix hanging over it, "even if it's all we could manage with the bills." 

"Thanks. I feel terrible," said Angie sadly. 

"Why?" 

"Well, you know, Nova asked me to be a bridesmaid...but you know we couldn't afford to lay out five hundred credits for one of those long gowns. I felt terrible saying no to her, after she was the only lady in the squadron who stood up for me at our wedding." 

"How'd she take it?" 

"She offered to pay for my dress..." said Angie sadly. 

"You didn't tell me that, luv," said Hartcliffe in a soft voice as they sat down. "Why didn't cha take 'er up on the offer?" 

"I COULDN'T, Bryan!" said Angie quietly. "She doesn't make much more than I do, and I couldn't see her digging into her savings on MY account!" 

"I see," said Hartcliffe. "Can we drop it?" 

"Yes...I guess...but...aren't they pretty?" said Angie in a forlorn voice. 

"How come the bridesmaids have got…y'know…different colors, luv?," asked Hartcliffe. 

"Did you forget? It's Nova's idea. She talked to both of us about it," said Angelique softly. "They're all supposed to be a rainbow. You know...Natalie, who'll be next to the bride, is supposed to be red...Becky over there's supposed to be orange...Ronnie is yellow...Jane over there is green...Mio Hoshiyama is purple...and that cute little Kristin there with the bare little legs is supposed to be blue, of course." 

"Didn't know that. Sorry. Where's that dark shade o' purple between violet and blue?" 

"That's going to be indigo. And that's..." 

"The white-haired bird we saw at the rehearsal?," said Hartcliffe. 

"WRONG. She's platinum blonde," said Angie. 

"Wot was 'er name again?," chuckled Hartcliffe. "She was in the other squadron...Wildstar's, I think..." 

* * *

The mystery was being answered at the same moment out in the lobby, where everyone went silent as Sandor came in outside with a tall and gorgeous young redhead on his arm in a green gown; she was Jane Forrester, Nova's other cousin. He was followed closely by Laurel Hartmann. 

The most striking thing about Laurel was the long, luxurious mane of platinum blonde hair that reached down to her waist. It was so pale that it was practically pure white! Her eyes were large, hypnotic, and quite lovely; they were a shade of blue that was even more pale than the blue of the clear Colorado sky that morning. She was very strikingly dressed in a deep indigo gown that was almost as dark as night sky at sunset, and she wore two sprigs of tiny violets in her hair. Much of her body was covered by her attire, but the bit of her skin that was exposed looked remarkably pale; it made her look almost like an expensive porcelain doll. In spite of her voluminous skirt, it was evident to all that she had a slender, lean build that was in top condition. 

Finally, Sandor stood with Jane and Laurel before the others. The tall Mechanical Group leader formally extended his left hand towards Jane and said, "Gentlemen, this is Nova's cousin Jane. Not long after the Gamilon war ended, she inherited her father's ranchland a distance south of here and received a small allotment of cattle to reconstruct the ranch." 

"Are you raising the cattle for meat?" asked Eager. 

"No...I'm just trying to rebuild the stock against the day when I can sell the cattle again," said Jane. "If it all works out, someday we'll have real Colorado beef again." 

Then, Sandor looked towards Laurel, extending his right hand towards her in a gesture of introduction and said, "Gentlemen, this is Miss Laurel Hartmann. She is a Lieutenant, and she is also an excellent fighter pilot. A few days ago, she racked up an excellent kill record against Cometine forces during training maneuvers with Wildstar's Super Starfighter training squadron." 

"How'd ya do?" asked Hartcliffe, who looked a little skeptical, in spite of the fact that he had a rather good pilot standing there on his arm. 

"Second-highest amount of kills in my squadron in that engagement," said Laurel quietly. "Only Wildstar did better, and, as such, I'm here today at his request. Is Wildstar here yet?" 

"No, he should be here soon," said Sandor. 

"Hope he ain't overdue!" said Eager with a stupid grin. 

Throughout all of this, Rosstowski had remained silent, alternating between leaning against one of the carpeted support pillars, looking at his light brown boots, and looking out vacantly over the crowds in the hall below the round white church building. He was just kind of looking at his boots again when he suddenly spied a lady's sandal-clad foot next to his. 

He looked up, taking in the sweep of orange satin that confronted his gaze, and found that he was standing next to a rather cute young woman with dark brown hair that sort of spread out in wings at the back of her neck. 

"Hello, stranger," she said. 

"Who are you? I mean...I saw you at the rehearsal, and I know I'm supposed to be escorting you during the reception and all, but..." 

"Lieutenant Rebecca Falworth," said the newcomer in a light Anglian accent, who thought that it would be a good idea not to mention that her father had just been appointed the commanding Admiral of the Combined Fleet. "Like my gown?" she said, pirouetting a bit. "I thought I'd be freezing outside today, but it was kind of nice outside today, even though it's a good thing we're meeting downstairs. Isn't this Colorado weather funny? Especially since it was SNOWING yesterday morning?" 

"Yeah," said Rosstowski unenthusiastically as he came back from escorting another guest. 

"What's wrong?" she asked. 

"Nothing. Just...kind of thinking of my own wedding," said Rosstowski. 

"Is your wife here?" asked Rebecca. 

Paul shook his head. "No. And she never will be again." 

"I'm so sorry," said Rebecca. "You once told me she was a nice person." 

"When?" 

"On our mission to Iscandar...remember?" said the young lady. "I was an Ensign in Analysis then." 

"I was in Combat...but I don't think we ever met." 

"Weren't you a Black Tiger?" asked Rebecca. 

"No, I wasn't." 

"We DID meet. You don't remember, I guess," said Rebecca. "So, if I'm not intruding...what happened to Clarissa? Was it...well...because of the bombings?" 

"No," said Paul. "And it's not like you think, either. She didn't die. She divorced me early this year. Now do you see why I'm not that happy today? I'm just here for Wildstar, that's all." 

"I'm sorry," said Rebecca with a sigh. "If you'd rather be left alone..." 

"For now...it might be a good idea," said Rosstowski with a sigh as he walked off, leaving Rebecca flabbergasted. 

Rosstowski walked along by himself for a bit, heading upstairs into the church lobby, which was irregularly shaped, following the curvature of the building. He ignored a happy couple as they walked through the high brass outer doors and headed into the church's main sanctuary. 

He sighed, and, unmindful of how he looked, he leaned against the wall. Damnit, why bother about appearances? _No one can help me. Clarissa dumped me...never wants me back...wouldn't even come or bring our daughter...or let me bring her...nada. Nothing. What should I do today? Smile and act like a jerk? _

Rosstowski sighed, leaning against the wall all by himself for a moment. A moment later, he heard the doors opening, and they heard Sandor's voice calling out, "All honor guard members and bridesmaids...to your places! Wildstar's just arrived!" 

A tinge of jealousy went through Rosstowski as he realized the implications of what would soon take place. Like many others on the _Argo_, he had stolen quite a few glances at their cute Living Group Leader during that first mission, even though his wedding ring and child had been among the most formidable of many barriers between the two of them. Still, he didn't begrudge Wildstar his happiness as he went outside and saw him approaching with Venture and Natalie. 

Still, he and Venture locked eyes for a moment, and saw that, indeed, for different reasons, they seemed to be brothers today. 

Brothers of a sad kind, for theirs was a brotherhood of shared grief, albeit for different reasons. 

* * *

To be continued....


	2. Act Two Noontime in the Sancutary

ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE STAR BLAZERS: Save the Last Dance for Me ****

Act Two: Noontime in the Sanctuary 

* * *

****

I. DEARLY BELOVED... 

****

December 26, 2201 

****

Denver Megalopolis-Boulder District 

****

Rockies Outlook Church 

Baseline Drive 

****

1125 Hours: Mountain Standard Time 

The interior of Rockies Outlook Church looked like a fairy wonderland in the bright morning. The high-ceilinged sanctuary was beautifully decorated in a mexture of white flowers and Christmas poinsettias that were left over from the previous day's holiday services. The onde hundred and twenty-five guests inside the church were also accented in the soft multicolored light that welled in from the multi-colored stained-glass windows that surrounded the rounded inside of the church. 

The front pew on the left side of the church was reserved for Derek Wildstar's extended "family" of crewmen, friends, and military dignitaries. Commanding General Charles Singleton sat there, accompanied by General Stone and General Weller. Admiral Jeremy Falworth, the new commander of the Combined Fleet, was also present, feeling more than a little conspicuous in the new medium blue and gold peacoat he had been issued to go with his new rank. Another dignitary sat at Falworth's right. The rest of the pew was reserved for Sandor and the rest of the honor guard, who would sit during the ceremony while Venture and Natalie Fisher stood behind the bride and groom during the ceremony. Some of the other members of the Star Force who wouldn't be serving with the honor guard also sat there, such as Dr. Sane, Buzz, Eager, Dash, Orion, and Bryan and Angie Hartcliffe. 

Right now, as the young Anglian pilot sat in his seat, he was trying to sneak a look at every female who happened to sit down on either his side of the church or on the other side. Buzz noticed his behavior, and whispered, "Now, what do you think you're doing, Mister?" 

"Scopin' females, sir," whispered Hartcliffe. "Y'know, like, takin' names and noombers?" 

"EXCUSE me?," said Angie firmly. 

"Hey. Just lookin'," said Hartcliffe. 

"You're not acting like an officer and a gentleman, mister...especially because your wife's right next to you." 

"So?," said Hartcliffe with a grin towards both of them. 

"Would you like to find out, Bryan, how my heel feels right in your INSTEP?," whispered Angie merrily. 

"You would?" 

Before Angie could answer, Buzz said, "Hey! Wouldja at least mind using..some finesse if you're gonna look around?" 

"I don't know the meanin' of it, sir." 

"You wouldn't," hissed Buzz. 

At that, Angie began to dig her stiletto heel into his boot. "Are you beginning to LEARN, Bryan?," she whispered gently. 

"Uhh...ah think so." 

"Good boy," said Angie sweetly, resting her foot back on the kneeler, which was down. 

"Okay. Hey, Buzz, " said Hartcliffe, turning his head to look up in the choir loft."Does that bleedin' band back there by that altar task requests? I wanna hear "Roadhouse Blues" when the bride marches up. Tell 'em to play loud, man." 

"You jerk," whispered Buzz. "That's a modified chamber orchestra of brass, woodwinds, strings, and electric piano. They're not about to play the golden oldies. Read the program. According to that, they'll be playing _Concerto in D Minor for Two Violins _when Nova comes up that aisle. That's REALLY a golden oldie, written by a man known as Johann Sebastian Bach." 

"Shoulda known it when I didn't see a lead or rythym guitarist, sir." 

Dash and Buzz just shrugged. Angie giggled and said, "All he knows about is rock and roll. Okay?" while old Patrick Orion grimaced a little. He whispered, "Laddie, are ye like this all the time...?" 

"Or do ya just do this at weddings?," chimed in Buzz. 

"Actually, guys...y' should see me at bachelor parties," said Hartcliffe. "I always try to eat the cake the stripper came in...while she's still in it.." 

At that, Angie punched him in the arm. 

"HEY!", muttered Bryan. 

"Remember, you're married," sang Angie. "Past tense, past tense." 

As the appointed moment approached, a silence fell for a time as more civilian guests began to come up the aisle and began to sit down. 

The bride's family sat in a the pew on the other side of the church. The first space was empty for the moment, since Nova's mother Teri, who would arrive shortly before Nova, had not yet arrived. The next space would be taken up by Nova's father Karl, and the next two spaces were taken up by Orin and Margarita Fisher, the parents of Natalie. The Fishers were long-time business partners of the Forresters, and, as a result, Nova and Natalie had been friends since childhood. 

Other family members sat there in happy moods. One fellow looked rather depressed, though. He happened to be Captain Hiram Josiah, who was, of course, Samuel's father and Teri's brother-in-law. He had married Yvona, Teri's sister, many years ago while serving in the United Nations Space Defense Force in the Gamilon War. 

Yvona, as per her evil promise, wasn't there that day, and, it didn't seem as if she would be there, either. Part of Hiram didn't particularly mind, since Yvona seemed to have a penchant for spoiling any family gathering she was at due to her religious fanaticism. 

However, Hiram had been a long-suffering husband, so part of him felt a pang of hurt at Yvona's absence. This, like many hurts, he was sure, was one he'd forgive, but not necessarily forget. 

Then, a hush fell over the group as Stephen Sandor escorted Teri Forrester to her place. As per the etiquette of the day, everyone knew that at the moment the bride's mother was seated, no other guests could enter up the center aisle (although late-comers could come up the side aisles along the round walls, under the stained- glass windows.)

A moment later, a low, soft voice intoned, "Welcome, this day, to the wedding of Captain Derek Wildstar to Miss Nova Forrester. As we assemble in the presence of the Almighty to commemorate this union, please keep in mind this epigram by William Phelps: "Two people who love each other are in a place more holy than a temple or church." Please rise for the entrance of the celebrant: Pastor Martin Likanski." 

To the tune of _ A Sabbath Prayer_, by Bock and Harnick, the congregation stood as a pair of Marines in dress uniform opened the main doors to the sanctuary, admitting the pastor and military commander, who came down the aisle together. 

Likanski took his place behind the altar. Then, the candles were lit and, Likanski began by saying, "Greetings. May the Lord be with you all! Now, we begin the proceedings that we are gathered here today to witness. Please remain standing for the entrance of the groom and his party, followed by the bridal party and the bride. Ladies and gentlemen, on that note, I present you with the principals and their chosen witnesses." 

On that note, the small orchestra struck up Bach's _Concerto in D Minor for Two Violins_, the chosen processional. The doors at the back of the church opened again, and the heroic young figure of Derek Wildstar made his entrance, followed by his best man. Wildstar looked positively dashing in his peacoat, ascot, Star Force whites, and spit-shined boots. However, even his finery couldn't hide the traces of nervousness and anticipation that were all too evident on his face. 

When he and Mark stood before the altar, there was a quiet pause. Then, a moment later, Sandor and Hardy came up the aisle to the altar steps slowly beside each other on the right side of the church, followed by Samuel Josiah and Royster, with Rosstowski coming up the aisle alone as the last of the honor guard contingent, being sure to leave a gap between himself and Venture; the gap would be filled by the ringbearer in a few moments. 

Behind them came the bridesmaids. First, there were Becky Falworth and Veronica Davis, followed by Mio Hoshiyama and Jane Forrester, with Laurel Hartmann bringing up the rear before Natalie, the maid of honor. Just as the honor guard had taken their places they too assumed their places on the altar steps on the left side of the church, with Laurel and Natalie leaving space between them for the flower girl. 

Then came IQ-9, who, as ringbearer, solemnly rolled up the aisle carrying a white-covered dish with the rings. He wore a bow tie around his middle, just under his upper dome. A few chuckled and smiled at the sight of the small robot, and even more were relieved when he took his place between Rosstowski and Venture without incident. 

A moment later, to the smiles of many more, there came Nova's little cousin Kristin as the flower girl; she walked slowly down the aisle flinging white rose petals and looking cute in her blue little-girl version of the bridesmaids' gowns, a near-perfect copy down to her little flat sandals. When she was done, (to a few whispers of "how cute!" from some of the congregation), she stopped, and carefully took her place between Natalie and Laurel as she had been taught during the rehearsal by her cousin Nova, who had been forced to break out of her place and help Kristin remember her cues. Venture smiled at that memory. 

Finally, there was one more pause, and even the music stopped for a moment. 

Outside, two Marine guards stationed on the church steps near the walk looked nervously up the road, and then glanced at their watches. 

"Twelve hundred on the nose," muttered one of the guards. "Where's that limo, Mackie?" 

"She didn't get cold feet, did she?," asked the other guard. 

"Hope not..." 

Under the music, everyone inside the church waited in anticipation for the doors to open again. 

"Shame, isn't it?," muttered Mackie. "Keepin' all of us... 

"SIR!," barked the other guard as a lone white air-limo, festooned with ribbons and flowers, appeared at the driveway. 

"On time," said Mackie. They waited as the car stopped, and as the door began to open, they came to attention, snapping and holding honor salutes at their brows with ceremonial stiffness. Behind them, four other Marine guards snapped to, presenting arms to the car's occupants as they came up the steps, facing two more guards, stationed at the doors. One guard nodded, and the other spoke softly into his helmet communicator mike to his comrades stationed inside the church. Then, on cue, he and his comrade flung open the outer doors of the church. 

Finally, after a wait that made Derek swear to himself that he would simply burst with nervous energy, the inner doors were opened again by the Marines. 

Up at the altar, Venture nodded, and he and the other honor guard members brought their hands up to their brows in salute. 

Two figures appeared in the lobby and began to make their way down the aisle. To the right side of the church walked Karl Forrester, who looked both resplendent and solemn in a his black tux jacket and striped slacks. He was obviously biting his lower lip below his heavy mustache to keep his tears from flowing as he slowly walked down the aisle with his daughter on his arm. 

Finally, there was the bride herself. 

Nova wore a beautiful, pure white silk veil and satin wedding gown that made her look simply stunning. Her veil was trimmed with snowy white orange blossoms and small pearls that beautifully complimented her honey-blonde hair, which appeared very light under the bright sunlight as it filtered through the stained glass windows. Her face was flushed with excitement as she walked, and her dark brown eyes brimmed with tears under their long, luxurious lashes. 

The gown itself was in white satin, and it also left her shoulders mostly bare like the bridesmaids' gowns. However, it was trimmed with a huge white ruffle that flowed around her neckline, shoulders and back. The gown had short puffed sleeves that left her long, fine arms bare from just above the elbows down to just below the elbows, where she wore a pair of long white satin gloves. The rest of the gown clung tightly to her slender build down to her narrow waist, where it flowed out and down in many folds to the deck, where just a little of it trailed behind her on the runner as a train. Finally, the gown's ruffled hem rustled with each step to briefly show her feet, clad in delicate open-toed satin sandals made out of the same material as the gown. In her gloved hands, Nova clutched a beautiful bouquet that she had made herself with flowers taken from her little garden in the _Argo_'s hydroponics room on Christmas Eve right before they had left the Megalopolis. 

"MARK," whispered Derek to Venture as they stood waiting by the lectern, facing out towards Nova and her father. "Mark...she's beautiful. I hope I don't mess this up...not now." 

No one noticed, because, like many long-time military personnel, Derek and Mark had mastered the art of whispering in low voices in ranks without letting their lips or heads move. Mark glanced slyly at Derek and said, "If you screw up now, Derek, I'll kill you. On the other hand, if you screw up tonight...when you two get alone...she'll kill you." 

Mercifully, Nova was ignorant of all of this. As she walked up the aisle, her gaze was fixed firmly on Derek's face. Wildstar's nervousness began to fade as Nova came closer, with eyes meant only for him. Her gentle eyes calmed his nerves but they also made his heart beat faster as she came up to him. 

By now, Karl Forrester was softly sobbing as he escorted his only child into her final moments of life as a single woman. Nova herself almost began to cry, but she held herself in check, thinking,_ I've always cried at weddings! If I cry at my own, I'll embarrass Derek and the others, and they won't be able to stop me....Besides... _thought Nova as she gazed at the joyful expression on Derek's face that hid his churning stomach_ ...if I screw up now, he'll kill me! _

Finally, the moment came as Nova and her father arrived at the altar. 

Karl noticed Nova exchanging a longing glance at her intended, and he also noticed Wildstar returning that glance with a tenderness that broke his heart. _Teri and I couldn't have chosen better , _he thought. _As a matter of fact, I'm very pleased. But, still...oh...what I'm about to do...our only daughter...our only child..._

The honor guard and bridesmaids stood expectantly as Likanski began the ceremony with the classic words, "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join this man, Captain Derek Wildstar, to this woman, Miss Nova Forrester in the sacred state of matrimony; an honorable state that is to by no meams be entered into lightly. If there be any man or woman who objects to these two being joined in matrimony, let him or her give just cause now or forever hold his peace." 

The church remained silent. Then, Likanski said, "Who gives this woman to be married?" 

"I do," said Karl with a lump in his throat. Then, Karl Forrester stood stiffly as he slowly placed Nova's hands in Derek's as they faced each other across the aisle and turned to face Pastor Likanski. As Karl turned away from Nova and looked out at the congregation before beginning to walk back to his place beside Nova's mother, he noticed that Teri was sitting in the pew weeping like a faucet. 

Karl almost felt like weeping himself as he walked back to his place to comfort Teri. 

After Karl was seated, Father Likanski continued with, "Today, we stand here together to join this couple, who come here from two different backgrounds. The groom comes from the Great Island of Japan, while the bride comes from this town," said Likanski after a pause, "walking again, for the last time as the daughter of her parents, the streets of her childhood, standing before you in the same rebuilt church in which we taught her as a member of this community of faith. As such, it is an honor to me, seeing how much this young woman has accomplished within just twenty-three years of life, to stand here, joining her to the man she loves. This couple came together in Earth's most desparate hour, as shipmates, as friends, as lovers, and, today, as lifemates." 

Derek and Nova stood exchanging glances at each other as Likanski continued with: "It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of two lives leads them to decide to proceed together as husband and wife. Thus, in the presence of God and your presence, we come today to join Miss Nova Forrester and Captain Derek Wildstar in marriage. This is to be a ceremony which is both civilian and military, and Western and Eastern. Thus, it shall unite both of you in a bond that is to be lifelong; a bond that will outlast Time itself." 

Likanski paused again. "At this time," said Likanski, "Nova and Derek shall stand together, and shall give some readings they have selected in order to reflect their feelings for each other." 

At that, Wildstar and Nova faced each other, nodded softly, and then walked hand in hand up to the lectern to the right of the altar. Nova began to read her Scriptural selection. as she did so, back in the pew, Teri bit her lip and stifled a sob as Nova's voice continued to roll softly over the congregation. "Karl...doesn't she sound wonderful up there? This is the first time I've heard her read in church since her confirmation...but doesn't she sound so happy?" 

"She does...and she should," sniffed Karl. 

Nearby, a tear was running down Captain Josiah's cheek. _More than ever... _he thought, _... I'm glad Yvona's not here. She'd raise some kind of stink about the bridal couple doing their own Scripture readings in Church. Funny, she fulminates about our church being the Whore of Babylon, yet she'd turn green if anyone else other than the priest or minister read from the Bible in this church. Yvona's a weird one. _

Derek stood beside Nova, smiling softly as Nova finished the reading with the traditional words, "...This is the word of the Lord." 

A few seconds later, Nova glanced at Derek, and he said, "As my response, I would like to read the following to Nova and you in reply. This was taken from an old book of traditional Japanese Zen poetry, and these are three short readings." He then read three short examples of poetry that he had selected. He then followed this reading with a Scriptural reading of his own.

As the ceremony continued, Dr. Sane, in the front pew, sat whispering to his cat, Mimi. "See? The Captain's still giving his reading. During a Budddhist wedding, you sometimes have people reading from the old scrolls...and this isn't that much different. Besides, some of what Nova said came from haiku I'm familiar with..." As Wildstar went on, Dr. Sane's pewmates gave him a dirty look, before turning back to hear Wildstar recite, "Love suffers long, and love is kind; love envies not; love does not vaunt itself, and is not puffed up...." 

"That must be why he chose that," whispered Dr. Sane. "All this is about love, see?" 

A few seats down, Hartcliffe muttered, "What's takin' so long? Kiss the bird and get it over with, eh?" 

"Were you this impatient at your own wedding?," muttered Buzz. 

"Yeah. And you know why, right?" 

"Right," purred Angie like a cat as she stroked Bryan's arm and softly whispered a lewd suggestion in his ear. 

"I think the Captain can wait a little longer than you can," said Buzz. 

"He hurried through that readin' fast-like. He must be desperate," muttered Bryan. 

"REAL desperate," leered Angie. "Maybe Nova's putting her heel in HIS boot behind the lectern, huh?" 

"Yeah, luv, maybe that's IT," said Hartcliffe. 

"Oh, shut UP, you two," grumbled Buzz, albeit with a grin. 

The focus switched back to Nova, who said, "I would like to respond to Derek's reading with the following poems, which, like his, were also written by a Zen writer in Japan. In these poems, let our love be honored in the tradition of Derek's ancestors." 

Nova glanced lovingly at Derek before continuing with, 

"Like the tides' flood  
in Izumo Bay.  
Ever deeper and deeper  
grows my love  
each time I think of you. We are, you and me,  
like two pine needles  
Which will dry and fall  
But never seperate. I don't care  
What anybody says.  
I will never stop  
loving you...." 

When Nova finished, her eyes were glittering, both with love, and with tears. She gently took Derek by the hand as they left the podium and walked together to the altar. 

There, they stood together for a long moment as Likanski took their places behind the altar. Finally, the priest looked at them and said, "Derek and Nova, have you come here today freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?" 

Looking the priest in the eye, they said, "We have." 

He then asked, "Will you honor each other as husband and wife for the rest of your lives?" 

With a definite hitch in their voices, they said, "We will." 

Pastor Likanski then said, "Nova, Derek, since it is your intention to enter into the honorable estate of marriage, join your right hands and declare your consent now before God and this congregation." 

Wildstar looked at Nova and said with tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he gazed at his soon-to-be wife's face, "I, Derek, take you, Nova, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, and in war and in peace. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life, until Death do us part." 

Nova smiled shakily, and then said to Derek, with a definite hitch in her voice, "I, Nova, take you, Derek, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in heath, and in war and in peace. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life, until Death do us part." 

"Bearer, the rings, if you please," said Father Likanski formally and quietly. 

Inside his metal body, the circuits that passed for IQ-9's electronic heart were breaking as he slowly came forward, faithfully holding the little white linen-covered metal tray that held Derek and Nova's wedding rings and a Buddhist rosary. While Derek gently removed Nova's white gloves and laid them on the altar, IQ-9 came up between them for a moment, with his dome turning towards Wildstar as the young Deputy Captain stood back for a moment, permitting the robot to come up all the way up to the altar. On cue, the small robot silently set the tray down on the altar, and then swung his dome around to face Nova for a moment. 

He was silent, but, inside his circuits he thought, _Goodbye, Nova. I hope you understand...I've always loved you... and part of me always will. _

Nova silently glanced down at him, giving him a little smile before glancing back up at Derek. 

Wildstar looked down at IQ and nodded once, his glance conveying, at once, a sense of understanding of the robot's electronic feelings, and, at the same time, a quiet, yet firm sense of "Please leave, now. She's to be mine." 

The robot himself bowed a little in a half-nod before slowly stepping back and away. 

From his place, Mark Venture caught IQ-9's solemnity, and looked over at Nova as Father Likanski repeated a prayer. Venture's eyes were also wet with tears as he stood beside Wildstar, watching him reaching towards the ring. 

__

I'm glad you two finally made it here, he thought, but with a great lump in his throat._ Derek, you're so lucky. I don't know if you realize it. Nova's beautiful...I'm happy for you...for both of you...but you don't realize you're breaking a whole shipload of hearts today by deciding to belong forever to each other. Glad...you listened to my advice...but...I wish... _thought Venture as he looked up at the stained glass windows for a moment, looking at the designs, and the pictures of saints and holy men and women, _I wish some things could've been different. _

Venture opened his eyes again, looking through his tears at Derek and Nova as Father Likanski intoned, "As you, Derek, place this ring on Nova's finger, say unto her these words. Nova, with this ring, be thou consecrated unto me as my wife, in everlasting love." 

__

Trelaina, thought Venture with deep sadness._ Why couldn't things have been different? Why couldn't you have remained? Why...couldn't it have been...you and I up here, on some other day, saying our vows...before Derek on the ship?"_

As, in silence, IQ-9 turned his dome away from the couple, not being able to look on as Wildstar put the ring on Nova's finger, Derek placed the ring on the tip of Nova's finger and said, "Nova, with this ring, be thou consecrated unto me as my wife, in everlasting love." 

With tenderness, Derek Wildstar slid the ring gently down Nova Forrester's third finger, stopping when the ring reached its proper place. Then, Derek gently caressed Nova's hand for a moment, and through her tears, Nova smiled, rocking back on her heels inconspicuously. As Derek lovingly put her hand down on the altar, Nova was glad she was wearing sandals, because, in her shaky excitement, her toes freely curled upwards for a moment before she changed her stance, and she then felt the tip of one of them brushing against both the carpet laid before the altar...and the side of Derek's boot. Her hands were trembling as she reached for Derek's ring, while Likanski said, "And you, Nova, place this ring upon Derek's finger as a token of wedlock and say unto him these words: Derek, with this ring, be thou consecrated unto me as my husband, in everlasting love." 

Venture's throat hitched, and, out in the congregation, he heard Teri Forrester sobbing before Nova began. 

__

Why couldn't it have been different?, thought Venture again_. Trelaina...why couldn't it have been you...or....?_

Then, Venture's heart went colder than ever as another thought came unbidden to him. _or...why couldn't it...have been ME up there....with Nova...rather than you, Wildstar? Why..?_

__

NO, thought Venture with a sudden set to his jaw as he looked up towards the ceiling...expecting to see Trelaina appearing to him, angry, and in a blaze of light, ready to punish him for...thinking what he had just thought. _NO! , _he thought. _"_Please...Trelaina...please..." 

Venture looked again, looking with tears in his eyes as Nova shoved the little golden flame further onto Wildstar's finger, as she said, in a beautiful, half-sobbing voice, "...Derek, with this ring, be thou consecrated unto me as my husband, in everlasting love...forever!," she added, in a sudden burst of emotion, squeezing his hand. 

Derek started a little, but not in a bad way. He felt his heart leaping, and he understood. He squeezed Nova's hand back and said, "Forever," in both reply and approval of her sudden outburst of emotion. 

In his place in line, Paul Rosstowski looked down for a moment at his own hand, now ringless, due to the fact that Clarissa had taken the ring back at their divorce, and then looked on quietly and sadly at Nova and Derek as Likanski said, "In keeping with the declaration you have made, you have given and received these rings. They are a token of your union, a symbol of enduring love, as is," he said as he picked up the third item off the ringbearer's platter, "this Buddhist rosary from your homeland, Captain Wildstar. As you have bound each other with your vows and rings, let this bond, in the tradition of your ancestors, remind you both that your lives are to be likewise bound together by devotion and faithfulness." 

At that, Likanski, wondering in passing for a moment why the most weddings he was familiar with didn't contain such an amusing yet touching symbol as this, gently bound Derek and Nova's hands together for a moment with the Buddhist rosary as the young couple took this moment as a convenient excuse to gaze at their newly beringed hands...and into each other's eyes...as the rite was completed. 

Sandor, standing beside Venture, noticed his friend's perplexity, and whispered, "Mark...what's wrong?" 

"Nothing. It's just...well...a lot of things..." 

"Trelaina?," he asked softly. 

Venture nodded once, silently, with tears running down one cheek. He was almost about to say, "...and other things..." when, on cue, the church bells pealed once, twice, and then a third time. At that, taking it almost as a signal from Heaven that he had better not say anything else about his feelings at the moment, Venture kept his peace while the orchestra began to play Schubert as an interlude to the ceremony. After the pause, Likanski said more prayers for the young couple. Then, behind Nova, as had been rehearsed, Natalie, as Maid of Honor, recited a brief prayer for the young couple as she glanced over at Venture to see how he was doing. 

Natalie sensed a deep, abiding sense of sadness about Mark Venture. She, like everyone else, knew of his recent loss. She had almost asked not to be "escorted" by him, in consideration of his loss, but Nova's mother wouldn't hear of something she considered such a breach of etiquette, as she insisted (but very gently) that the bridesmaids, as per tradition, should properly be escorted by the members of the Honor Guard at the reception, simply as a matter of honor. At that, she had left it. 

After the response, Venture wiped away his tears, cleared his throat, and said, "For the faith, the hope, and the love we see exemplified today in the union of Nova and Derek, so that those virtues may be shared by those gathered and carried with us all our days, we recite this prayer." As more prayers were said, with a solemnity that was becoming a little too deep for some (especially a few of the pilots) as Nova added, "If anyone in the congregation would like to share their thoughts with us and God, please do so." 

Then, Dr. Sane looked down questioningly at Mimi, who chose that moment to chime in with a loud "MEOWWW!" 

Nova bit her tongue to stifle a burst of giggles as an audible "Awwwwww!" went through the church. Up at the altar, Likanski whispered, "Captain, who brought that animal into the sanctuary?" 

"Welll...ah..," whispered Derek.... 

Nova overheard the exchange and whispered, "She's with a friend of ours. God help the person who tries to part them today." 

"But...Captain...," stammered Likanski. 

Wildstar looked back at Doctor Sane and the rest of his shipmates with a smile and whispered, "Father...we wouldn't have it any other way today. Even that cat has been through battles with us..." 

"And she'll bring us good luck," added Nova. 

"Right," said Likanski mildly, as he thought, _Okayyy..._ Likanski then said, "Derek, Nova, please hold hands again for the final pronouncement of the ceremony." 

They did so, waiting as Likanski came forward, placing his hands over theirs. 

There was a long moment of silence. No one dared to speak. Finally, Nova's childhood pastor said, "By the power vested in me by the United Earth Federation, the Earth Defense Forces, and this church, I pronounce you both husband and wife. Captain Wildstar, you may now kiss your bride." 

Derek and Nova turned to each other and gazed at each other with glistening eyes. The moment had finally come. Finally, Nova gave up all of her reserve and fell straight into her new husband's arms with a soft, happy sob. Both of them then began to weep with sheer joy as they held each other close and exchanged a tender, incredibly passionate kiss. 

At that, the keyboardist began to play a Beethoven's "Ode to Joy" as a recessional on the organ. She was joined by the rest of the orchestra as the guests stood up to congratulate the young couple with a burst of applause as they turned to face the congregation over the peals of the bells. 

Inside the church, Venture barked, "Orders, HUH!," as the members of the honor guard snapped into line. Venture then barked, "Forward, HARCH!," as they went down the aisle. Nova and Derek followed them for a bit, stopping near the front pew as the bridesmaids came up behind them and the honor guard proceeded down the aisle to the outside. 

After a moment, Venture took his place outside on the walk leading off from the church steps as the rest of the honor guard assumed their places, in files of three men each. Venture noticed the bridal air-limo pulling up from the place it had parked during the ceremony, and then, with some dismay, he noticed a few photographers and video cameramen coming up behind the limo, stopped at a respectful distance by four Marine guards who were there for security purposes. 

__

How did they EVER find out? thought Venture as he added, to himself, _Well, at least it's not as bad as it would be if this were New York or the Federal Megalopolis. There, it'd be a circus. Here, it's just a few newsmen coming up from downtown Denver to observe the fun... _

Then, Mark noticed the church doors opening. He tightened his grasp on the hilt of his ceremonial sword as he said, "All hands, at the ready...!" 

"I hope I can do it without dropping it," said Royster in a tremulous voice. 

"Don't worry," whispered Sandor. "You'll be fine." 

The doors came open in a burst, as the strains of the EDF march filtered out into the outside. 

Venture waited a heartbeat until the doors were open. Derek and Nova emerged. "Orders, HUH!," he barked as he withdrew his sword. At that, six glistening sabers came up in the traditional military arch of honor over Wildstar and Nova as they came down the steps to a burst of applause and camera flashes from the press, followed by Natalie and the rest of their bridesmaids, who came under the arch and took their places in front of the honor guard as Derek and Nova paused at the last step, standing with surprised smiles as the photographers snapped pictures. They squealed with laughter as, on cue, the bridesmaids flung a few showers of birdseed over them before they ran happily into their white bridal limousine, which was a large white air-limo festooned with white ribbons and roses. 

At the window of the car, Derek and Nova waved one last time to the press as they cuddled against each other in the car in a picture that would appear worldwide in the media that night before the limo took off on its way to the reception, leading the bridal procession behind an escort of the local police on hoverbikes. 

Inside the car, as the window hummed up while the bridal procession took off with the traditional honking of horns, Nova snuggled against Derek, stretching out her legs for a bit. 

Wildstar smiled as he rested his booted foot against hers in the white carpet inside the private compartment in the limo. 

"I've never been in a car quite this nice; have you?," whispered Nova in awe. 

"No," said Wildstar as he caressed both the soft plush seat material...and Nova's gloved hand for a moment. "I've never seen you in a dress quite this beautiful, either. Oh, KAMISAMA, you look like royalty today...you're so beautiful." 

"Thank you, my Consort," said Nova softly. "And you, sir, make a very handsome Skipper." 

At that, without reserve, she kissed him in the privacy of the limo. The kiss was magical, and utterly beautiful. When they broke it and opened their eyes, Wildstar looked Nova over again. "You're beautiful from the top of your veil to the tips of your toes." 

"Thanks," smiled Nova. "How do I look out of my service boots and in white satin heels?" 

"Great," said Wildstar. "You look just as good as you did that time, on the way to Iscandar, when I caught you sunbathing in the sunroom in that little white one-piece..." 

"Which, Captain, I made quite sure I packed for you." 

"No need to mention it. I think this is only the second time I've ever seen you wearing sandals, you know. I think this is only the second or third time or fourth time in all our time together I've seen your toes, dear. I wasn't sure if you had them." 

"Silly!," giggled Nova as she slapped his hand playfully. "What was the first time?" 

"Well...The first time was when I saw you in the sunroom that time, then, much later...you were in that blue nightgown...," said Wildstar with a faraway look in his eyes, "and you were almost dead..." 

"Shh...don't mention that," said Nova softly as she recalled the bittersweet memory of their arrival home from Iscandar. "You know I'm well now... and you're going to be seeing MUCH more tonight on that island," whispered Nova in his ear as she blushed with excitement. 

At that, they kissed again as the procession sped on. They had never been happier in all of their lives. 

* * *

****

To Be Continued...


	3. Act Three Afternoon in the Dancehall

Save the Last Dance for Me ****

Act Three--Afternoon in the Dancehall 

* * *

****

I. THE FIRST DANCE   
**December 26, 2201**   
**Denver Megalopolis--Boulder District**   
**The Flagstaff House**   
**Baseline Drive**   
**1255 Hours **

* * *

The procession did not need to go that far to reach the place where the reception was being held. The Flagstaff House was a large rebuilt Boulder restaurant that had been famous for many, many years. It was located on the same street as the church, but far to its west up the side of Flagstaff Mountain. 

There, in one of the restaurant's large dining rooms, the members of the wedding party could look out the large picture windows and see all of Boulder stretched out before them, three hundred meters below. 

Outside, in one of the restaurant's lobbies, Derek and Nova stood under a wooden trellis that was covered in poinsettias and other Christmas decorations as they posed for pictures with the rest of the wedding party. "Okay!" said the photographer. "Just you two! Everyone else, clear off for a minute!" 

The rest of the wedding party moved aside, leaving Derek Wildstar and Nova standing alone under the trellis. 

Even though the wedding party was obliged to wait around until after the photo session, no one really had any objections. The sky was wonderfully clear, and the view was nice. However, there were a few exceptions. Eager happened to be fidgeting. "Ah wonder when this is gonna be over with? Y'know, I'm gettin' hungry?" 

"You're always hungry, if what Homer tells me is true," chided Natalie Fisher, who was standing off to one side near Homer. "I wonder, do you have a certain special someone waiting for you back home?" 

"Uhh…Yeah! Mah girlfriend Lisa." 

"What does she look like?," asked Natalie.. 

"Well…she's blonde, short, kinda cute...likes gingham dresses," said Eager. 

"Does she like to surf?" asked Angie Hartcliffe as she came up. 

"Nope! Far too traditional for that sorta thing," said Eager. 

By the trellis, the photographer was still fiddling with her equipment, pulling cameras and light meters out of her bags at random. 

"Hey!!" yelled Dash. "When are you going to be done?" 

"Cool your guns!" snapped the photographer with a smile. "I only have a few more shots. My clients deserve a nice wedding album, right?" 

"Snappy, huh?" whispered Hardy. "Good thing I ain't goin' out with her." 

"Well, who WOULD you like to go out with?" asked Mio Hoshiyama as she came up beside her escort. 

"Certainly not HEH!" said Hardy with a laugh. "Hey, Rosstowski? Who do you wanna go out with?" 

"I'm thinking about that one," said Rosstowski darkly. 

"Surely it's gotta be someone," said Hardy. "Boy, this place is FILLED with cute females. Only one ah know for SURE is claimed is the little lady up thah in the white gown an' the veil." 

"What can you say, Hardy?" shrugged Buzz. "Women. You can't live WITH 'em..." 

"Thank you very much!," snapped Rebecca Falworth, who was standing near Hardy and Buzz. Buzz had been talking with her a few minutes ago, hoping that he could get to know her a little better afterwards, especially because Rosstowski seemed about as interested in her as in last week's fish. Buzz's reasoning was simple; he thought she was cute…even if she wasn't a blonde. 

Hardy thought Becky was something of an item as well, but his eyes had been focusing on the young lady he had been designated to "escort" during the reception, namely, Mio Hoshiyama. Besides, Buzz had first dibs on Becky, as he had seen her first (aside from Rosstowski), even if he seemed to be striking out. Becky was glaring at Buzz with her hands on her hips, and she didn't look especially happy. 

"Becky...I was just talking. If you were listening to me, it was meant to be a compliment about..." 

"Really? It didn't sound like a compliment, Buzz! It sounded like a sexist complaint! Remind me not to talk to you again! Ninety percent of you pilots are alike! You'll all like that idiot Hartcliffe! You're all conceited and stuck-up! GOOD DAY!" At that, Becky stormed off with her nose up in the air, leaving a depressed Buzz in her wake. 

"Strike two," said Buzz glumly. "Y'know, Hardy, I was trying to talk to Nova's friend Ronnie a little earlier?" 

"Why aren't yuh walking' around here with her, then?" 

"She told me to get lost, too. She was a bit nicer about it, though." 

"Yuh never know, " said Hardy. "Y'know, you could learn a few tricks from that boy Hartcliffe." 

"What?" muttered Buzz. "How to get really bad luck, strike out with females and get slapped in the bargain for being crass?" 

Hardy and Buzz laughed at that while watching Derek and Nova, who were standing around between shots looking bored and hot. "Patience, you two," said the photographer. "We'll be done soon. I want just one more shot; a picture of you two dancing on that red carpet over there." 

"Dancing?" said Wildstar with an amused grin. 

"I know what she means, Derek," said Nova. "She wants a shot of me in your arms. How sweet!" She gave Derek a little peck on the cheek and he agreed to it. They began walking towards the rug, but stopped when Nova caught her reflection in a mirror. "Oh!" she said to herself. 

"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Wildstar. 

"No major catastrophe, Derek. My veil looks a little crooked, that's all. I..." 

At that, Nova stumbled against the edge of the rug for a minute. 

"You okay?" 

"I'm fine. My shoe just caught the edge of the carpet...that's all," said Nova who reached down to pull the corner of the rug out from the open toe of her shoe as it had caught nice and hard between the inside of the sole and her toes after a shake of her foot didn't work. As Nova walked, she clasped Derek's hand for support. 

"You sure you're all right?" 

Nova nodded bravely, but the photographer motioned her aside about five seconds later. Derek heard something about taking off her slippers for a moment to stretch out her ankles (which was quite logical under the circumstances). He assumed that it would take only a moment and that adjusting her veil would take only another moment until he heard the photographer mention something to Nova about the obscure female rite of 'freshening up.' Wildstar groaned inwardly, because he guessed that would add a great deal of time to a rather short process...something on the order of twenty minutes or so. 

"Derek, what are you thinking about?" asked Nova as she came back beside Derek---with her shoes off in her left hand. 

"Oh, nothing in particular." 

"Okay--I guess you won't mind if…" 

"You go off to fix your veil and powder your nose before she snaps the picture, right? Maybe add a bit of lipstick while you're at it, and check your mascara?" 

"How'd you know that?" 

"A wild guess?" 

Nova gave her husband a very peculiar look, but her face softened when she noticed Derek was smiling. She returned the smile and chirped, "See you in a minute", before going off with her little white satin purse. 

"Where's Nova goin?" asked Eager as the young bride tiptoed barefoot across the rug in a graceful swish of white satin, stopping for a moment to stamp down the offending corner of the rug like a insect. For some reason, the thought, _Here's a bug...I'm gonna SQUISH it!_ ran through her mind. Then, after she realized she had squished the imaginary "bug" with an unshod foot, the additional thought _Ewwww...Yuk_! also ran through her mind. Nova wasn't sure why she was thinking that way...it seemed rather silly. 

"She has to take care of some business before we finish the pictures," said Wildstar. 

"Hey…couldn't she wait 'til we get in the hall to go?" began the ever-subtle Eager. He was about to add an unnecessary elaboration when Becky walked up with a rather subdued Rosstowski and asked," Eager, I was just wondering...could you tell me a bit more about Texas? What's it like in your neck of the woods?" 

"Well...ah remember mah daddy's ranch. There was grass all over the place, and he had a pretty good herd---'til the Gamilons showed up and bombed everything. We just barely made it into the Greater Southwest underground city 'fore they turned alla Earth to a cinder…and" 

"Son, this is the better state!" said Jane Forrester as she came up, followed by Sandor. "In the old days, the beef was better, the mutton was better, and the grasslands were better, too." 

"Better than Texas?" asked Eager. 

"Better," said Jane. 

"Have to argue that one out with yer cousin sometime on our next mission," said Eager in an affable yet annoyed voice. "In the meantime, hon, don't MESS with Texas! Got it?" 

"Only if you don't mess with Colorado," snapped Jane. 

"Or Georgia," said Hardy. "Let me tell yew…one'a these days.." 

"Yeah...the South'll rise again," sighed Jane. 

"Got a problem with that?" asked Hardy affably. 

"What if I do?" asked Jane. 

"Welll...given that you're a young lady, and that we treat our women raight in the South..." said Hardy. 

"Oh?" said Samuel Josiah as he came up. "What about that time I came up your six when we were in the Red Dragons, Hardy? Huh? Want a rematch on the way back to the Megalopolis tonight?" he grinned. 

"You and what Group?" asked Hardy. 

"Yeah? How will things be if the _Argo _gets called up in the next year and you end up running the group if old Pete Conroy doesn't get out of the hospital by then?" grinned Josiah. 

"I'll fly circles around your Dragons, son," said Hardy. The good-natured argument between Hardy and Josiah went on like this for several minutes. Derek, like everyone else, was having a good laugh as he listened to the two of them posture, pretending that they hated each other's guts when, in fact, there was a mutual respect that went back over a year from their assignment together to Saturn-Titan before the Red Dragons had been broken up in squadron rotations in May of the past year. 

As a matter of fact, Wildstar was enjoying the argument so much that he missed a series of taps on his shoulder from Nova. He wasn't aware she was right behind him until she grabbed one of his arms and snapped, "Derek-we've just been married for an hour! Did you forget I _exist_?" 

"Uhhh...errr" 

Everyone guffawed at this, and Hardy asked, "What's this, Wildstar? She's pushin you 'round already?" 

"She's done it for years," chuckled Derek. "But, it's the sort of thing no sane man would complain about." Derek looked into his new bride's eyes and gave her a gentle smile. 

"I think you've finally got your priorities right," replied Nova. "You know how it is, silly! I'm standing here barefoot in an expensive wedding dress for a reason. I'm going to waltz with you for that photographer, Deputy Captain Derek Wildstar, and we're going to have the time of our lives doing it! After all, we're both in the Star Force, aren't we? With all we've been through, you know we can't mess around when we have a chance to have a good time!" At that, she stood up on tiptoe and gave him a long kiss and hug, which Derek returned as a few people said, _"Awwwwwwww...!!!"_

A minute later, Derek and Nova linked arms and ran up towards the photographer. They began waltzing across the rug to mass applause while the camera whirred away. After the photo session, Nova buckled her sandals back on and walked towards the reception hall with Derek. 

"Well, the lady got her shot," muttered Dash. 

"Now we can go and eat," said Eager. "After all, ah'm hungry." 

"That's after they form their line, say hi to the guests as they're let in, and then make the toast, and THEN they'll let us eat," said Buzz. 

"That'll make me even MORE hungry!," said Eager. 

"So what else is new, man?" muttered Hartcliffe as Angie giggled at him. "Okay…let's go." 

"Okay," snapped Venture. "All members of the bridal party...get ready for your introductions. The rest of you....line up with the guests." 

Derek, Nova, Nova's parents, and the maid of honor met near the doors to the dancehall and went in first. Then, a moment later, as their friends went off down a short staircase to the reception hall, joining guests who were making their way up from a downstairs cocktail lounge, Venture looked at the simulated wooden doors that led into the reception hall and held back a lump in his throat as he read the announcement board near the doors, which, he noted, were guarded by two impeccably uniformed but silent Space Marines. It read, in white, movable letters on a black felt background. 

****

THE FLAGSTAFF HOUSE WELCOMES YOU

TO THE ARAPAHOE ROOM 

-- today's event -- 

THE CELEBRATION OF THE MARRIAGE OF 

CAPTAIN DEREK WILDSTAR--UEDF 

TO 

LT. NOVA FORRESTER--UEDF 

reception commences at 1 PM 

PRIVATE--invited guests only, please. 

__

So it begins , he thought. _I wish you both the best. _

* * *

****

II. INTRODUCTIONS   
**December 26, 2201**   
**Denver Megalopolis--Boulder District**   
**The Flagstaff House**   
**Baseline Drive**   
**1300 Hours **

* * *

At 1 PM, or, more properly, 1300, the invited guests streamed in, led, first, by the Honor Guard and the bridesmaids. As they entered the hall, they passed the long cake table before the stage, where a large formal dance orchestra was playing soft music. Nearby, on the same stage, a neo-rock band was also setting up. The neat-looking members of the orchestra, in their white dinner jackets and black slacks and skirts, occasionally turned their heads every now and then. They were looking disdainfully at the neatly dressed (for them) but rather rowdy-looking long-haired members of the rock band, which was called (according to the head of the drummer's bass drum) "**_The Scarabs_**". 

Derek and Nova stood in front of their cake, with Nova's parents standing to Nova's right, with Teri closest to the doors. Wildstar stood to Nova's left, and Natalie stood to his left. 

As the Honor Guard and bridesmaids entered, they first passed Teri, who greeted everyone politely as they then passed on to wish Nova happiness with a handshake (and an occasional hug) and to congratulate Wildstar, who then introduced each person to Natalie. After a few minutes of this, Natalie began to feel as if this was a trial by torture; she knew that Nova had thought that the idea was as stuffy as all get-out as she had just wanted to greet everyone at their tables. But, she also knew that Teri had insisted upon it...and had gotten her way after a long argument. 

Natalie glanced at Nova. During a pause in the guest flow, their eyes met, and they nodded to each other in commiseration before more guests showed up. 

However, when Nova, Derek, and Natalie recognized who was coming next, all three of them sighed. 

"Nova?" asked Karl in a whisper. "What's wrong?" 

"Weiner," said Nova quietly. 

"Nova…he's a General," whispered Karl. 

"He doesn't like us," said Wildstar. 

"Also, he's a member of the Boy's Club to boot," whispered Nova through a half-smile right before Weiner came up to greet Mrs. Forrester. 

After Teri greeted the lone General, he shook hands with Karl and then passed on to Nova. "Congratulations!" he said warmly. 

"Thank you, sir," said Nova with a winning smile as she extended her right hand. 

"You look gorgeous," he said. 

"Thank you, sir," said Nova softly, feeling rather uncomfortable as Weiner looked her up and down with his small, deep-set, dark eyes. For a moment, she felt very uncomfortable being looked at like that. 

"You're a lucky man, Wildstar," said Weiner with a grin as he put Nova's hand down...and took just a little longer than necessary to do so. "I bet she'll make a wonderful home for you..." 

"Oh, she will, sir... when our duties permit us to BE home," said Wildstar softly as he took Weiner's handshake...while he seethed inside. 

"Duties?" said Weiner innocently. 

"Duties," said Nova charmingly. "Some time after our honeymoon, sir...the work will be beginning again...for both of us. After all, sir, I'm still an officer." 

"Well, how nice to hear about your dedication to the Service," said Weiner warmly as he thought, _Fifty credits says you'll be barefoot and pregnant soon, dear..._

"Thank you, sir," said Derek. "Can we talk shop another time?" 

"Of course," said Weiner, who then turned to Natalie and said, "You look beautiful today. Think you'll get the bouquet?" 

"I'd like to..." she said innocently, "...but if I do...I hope my intended won't mind my getting my MD as Mrs. Wildstar's classmate some time in the future." 

"MD?" said Weiner with raised eyebrows. 

"Of course," said Natalie with a giggle. "Nova and I have had a running bet going about that for years, haven't we?" 

"Sure have," said Nova with a wink. 

"Well...we'll see," said Weiner complacently. "Good luck to all of you," he said as he left. 

As the greetings went on, the guests took their places at their round tables, chatting away as the music played on. Red- jacketed waiters and young waitresses in mid-length jumpers with black boots prepared the soon-to-be open bar and the buffet table near the large table holding the wedding cake as the last of the guests sat down. 

When the hall was full, the band stopped as the receiving line broke up and Natalie, Nova's parents and the newlyweds themselves went back outside. In the silence, a young, sandy-haired man with a mustache came up beside the band. He was wearing a black tux with a red bow tie. 

"Hello," he said in a deep voice into the microphone. "I'm Richard Kinney, your proprietor. I'd like to welcome you to the Arapahoe Room on behalf of your hostess, Teri Forrester, just one day after the best Christmas we've had in quite a long time. At this time, I'd like to take a moment to introduce the members of the wedding party. Would you kindly stand for the introductions?" 

After the guests stood, Kinney signalled the band, and the piano player began to play a jazzy, syncopated version of the Star Force march, accompanied by soft bongos, a few woodwinds and an electric guitarist. 

"To begin, I'd like to introduce the first of the bridesmaids, the lovely Miss Veronica Davis, escorted by the bride's cousin, Commander Samuel Josiah, the first member of the bride's military honor guard." 

Ronnie and Samuel made their appearance arm in arm to the sound of some applause, stopping in front of the cake table. 

"Next, I'd like to introduce the second of the bridesmaids, Miss Rebecca Falworth, escorted today by Mister Paul Rosstowski of the Star Force." 

There was some more applause, but Rosstowski felt as if he wasn't even there, in spite of the fact that Becky was holding his arm quite nicely. 

"Now, I'd like to introduce the third bridesmaid, the lovely Laurel Hartmann, escorted by Mister Neville Royster, also of the Star Force." 

A VERY nervous Royster came up with a quietly beaming Laurel on his arm. To his surprise, she occasionally gave his hand an affectionate pat as they came up to more applause and a few deep catcalls of "Royster, Royster, ROYSTER!," from the back of the hall. One of the voices had a pronounced Anglian accent. 

As the music played on, the MC said, "And now, the flower girl, Miss Kristin Forrester, a cousin of the bride, escorted by the ringbearer...IQ-9," said the MC, hesitating for a moment, "A...survey and analysis robot, and also a member of the Star Force." 

"Must we go up?" burbled IQ. 

"C'mon, silly," giggled Kristin as she playfully pushed him forward. "And if you decide to tease ME, I'll knock you over, you silly robot!" she giggled gleefully. 

"You're too young for me," chirped IQ. "How humiliating!" he squeaked as they came out to both laughter and applause, taking their places at the bridal table. 

"Next, I'd like to introduce the fourth of the bridesmaids, Miss Mio Hoshiyama, escorted by Mister Jefferson Hardy of the Star Force." 

More applause came as Mio and Hardy made their appearance to quite a few cheers. Commodore Ryu Hoshiyama noticed with a mixture of delight and dismay that Mio seemed to be rather taken with this fighter pilot...and that he seemed to notice. 

"And, now, the fifth of the bridesmaids, Miss Jane Forrester, the eldest cousin of the bride, escorted by Lieutenant Commander Stephen Sandor of the Star Force, a winner of the Sunburst of Honor in the late conflict." 

Many cheers came up as Jane and Sandor made their appearance together, walking politely together as if they were brother and sister. 

"Next, I'd like to introduce the parents of the bride, namely, Mrs. Teresa Forrester, escorted by her husband, Mister Karl Forrester, Esquire." 

More applause came up. The music went down rather low for a moment, playing the strains of "_Scarlet Scarf_" as the MC said, "The bride and groom would look to ask you to take a moment to honor some of those who cannot be here today, such as the parents of the groom, Mrs. Angelica Wildstar and Mister Theodore Wildstar. They ask you to remember that they are with us today in spirit, as are her Highness Queen Starsha of Iscandar and the groom's brother, her consort Mister Alex Wildstar, without whom this day would not be possible." 

After "_Scarlet Scarf_" played, the music became more upbeat again, and Kinney said, "And now, I'd like to introduce the last of the bridal party. Please welcome the Maid of Honor, Miss Natalie Fisher, escorted by Lieutenant Commander Mark Venture of the Star Force, a winner of the Sunburst of Honor in the late conflict." 

The applause came loud and long for Natalie and Mark, who walked along slowly holding hands. Venture's expression was happy on the outside, but fixed and quiet on the inside. As he and Natalie took their place to the right of the center of the bridal table, Mark's heart began to pound. They had gone over this in the course of the rehearsal, but the realization of what was about to happen came to him rather hard as he took his place in line with Natalie smiling at him to his left, and with Nova's mother to Karl's left across from them. He noticed that tears were flowing down Teri's cheeks as they stood waiting while the band played on, with the piano stopped for a moment. 

"And now, last of all," said Kinney, "...I'd like to introduce our new couple, both winners of the Sunburst of Honor!" As the band began to play the Star Force march in a particularly flowing, jazzy version, Kinney said, "Ladies and gentlemen, appearing together as such for the first time in public, I would like to introduce Captain Derek Wildstar and Mrs. Nova Wildstar!" 

The hall was filled with an even longer and louder burst of applause as Derek and Nova practically ran in together, the most joyfully arm-in-arm out of all of the couples introduced. After smiling and waving to the guests, many of whom yelled such things as "Bravo!" and, more earthily, "FINALLY!" (the lead voice in that chorus sounded definitively Texan), they took their place between Natalie and Mark and Teri and Karl, with Wildstar ending up, as arranged, with Teri to his left and Nova to his right. Immediately to Nova's right stood Venture, who smiled quietly as Nova glanced at him for a moment with a smile before turning back to face Derek. 

"Wildstar," whispered Sandor from down the line. "Remember how we arranged the toast." 

Wildstar looked down past Teri and Karl and nodded once as the music ended, to another burst of applause and the glare of many flashes. As the whole party stood in line, the MC, with his microphone, turned towards Venture and said, "The Ringbearer is now being given a goblet of champagne, which he will take to the Best Man for the toast that will open the ceremony." 

A waitress (whose skirt looked VERY tempting to IQ for a second) came up with a tray and a goblet as IQ came up. He took it, and rolled up to Venture, who stood behind the microphone stand that the MC had vacated. 

Mark took the drink, and said, "I'd like to take this opportunity...to propose a toast to the good health and happiness of two of my best friends...Derek Wildstar, my old classmate, and dear friend, and Nova Wildstar, his sweetheart, and...one of the best friends that I made while serving with the Star Force. May Derek and Nova have many happy years together. In the words of Derek's ancestors..._KAMPAI!_" 

"_KAMPAI!_" yelled out the guests as about two hundred glasses went up in salute. 

Venture drank the toast, followed by everyone else, and then there was more applause. 

A few minutes later, after the members of the wedding party took their placard-marked places at the round tables near the cake table, brunch was served. 

Nova's mother had spent some time and effort in arranging the brunch, which was almost big enough to be dinner. It came as an appetizer, a salad, and a main course. The meal took quite a while to get down, and as they ate their first meal together as husband and wife, Derek and Nova graciously accepted more congratulations, got more pictures taken by guests, and had some of their wedding presents brought to them by some guests. 

Finally, it was time for dessert and the cutting of the cake. At about 1445, Wildstar and Nova stood behind the cake table, looking at delight with the elaborate wedding cake that had been procured for them. It was several tiers, topped a small likeness of the _Argo_ and a tiny pair of bride and groom figures that had been custom-made and painted to represent themselves. 

Wildstar had been given Venture's ceremonial sword, and he set it on the table, with the upper half of the blade carefully wrapped in white silk. Finally, they took their positions, and smilingly, slowly, cut the first two slices of the cake together with their hands on the hilt of the sword as the band played Mendellsohn's "_Wedding March_". After cutting the cake, Derek and Nova fed it to each other to the laughter and applause of the guests. Afterwards, the cake was cut again, and pieces were passed around. 

After a while, Derek and Nova began to circulate around the ballroom to informally receive more of the guests and talk with each of them, thanking them in a more personal manner for coming and (inevitably) picking up more of their wedding presents. They were assisted in this task by Venture, Sandor, Hardy, Eager, Rosstowski, Sam Josiah, and Royster. Nova's cousin Jane and her friends Becky Falworth, Ronnie Davis, Mio Hoshiyama, and Laurel Hartmann also assisted their friends and stuck around to keep them company. 

As Derek and Nova made their rounds, talking to a number of noted EDF officers who had been invited to the wedding, they were having quite a good time. Derek and Nova felt especially honored when they stopped at the Commander's table, and General Singleton looked over at them and said, "I have something special to say to Captain Wildstar and Mr. Wildstar at this time." 

To their surprise, General Charles Singleton stood up and raised his glass to them. "Gentlemen-ladies--I'd like to make a special toast to Captain Wildstar and Mrs. Wildstar on this, one of the happiest days of their lives. It is my hope that their love and happiness will endure for as long as the stars glitter in the depths of space. Derek…Nova…to your health and happiness!" 

"To your health and happiness!" yelled out all the others at the table as they followed the Commander's lead and drank to the newlyweds. After a round of applause, Singleton said, "I'd also like to ask Mrs. Wildstar if she would object to dancing with me a little later this afternoon." 

"Not at all!" cried Nova. "I'd...I'd be honored, sir," she said to a round of applause as she blushed while looking at Derek. Wildstar looked back and then, he took a glass and said, "General, we'd like to thank you for your appreciation. However, Nova and I decided you deserve a toast in return-because of your great service on Earth's behalf over the past few months. So, with that in mind, we'd like to drink to you and your command. Without your wisdom, sir none of us would be here today to enjoy our freedom." 

"And without your dedication and sacrifice," said Singleton, "None of us would be here to enjoy OUR freedom." 

"Thank you, sir," said Nova. "A toast, to General Singleton and the Earth Defense Forces!!" 

"Here's to General Singleton and the Defense Forces!" recited the others as Derek and Nova clinked glasses with the Commander before drinking to more applause. 

After the second toast, everyone began to talk some more, and Natalie Fisher came up behind Mark Venture. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. 

"Hi, Natalie," he said softly. 

"Hello, stranger." she replied with a smile. Mark returned the smile, noticing that Natalie looked resplendent in her pastel- pink gown. 

"I would've said a longer hello before, Natalie," said Venture with a quiet ghost of a smile across his face as he and Natalie walked across the hall together. "but I hope you understand I've been busy. Being Derek's best man is a lot of work." 

"Being Nova's Maid of Honor hasn't exactly been a cup of tea either." she grinned. "When I met her at the house this morning, she was so nervous that she kept on dropping her mom's fancy cookies on the floor every time she tried to eat one. Both her cousin Jane and I tried to get her to eat something decent, but it was a lost cause." 

"So that's why her mother was bugging her to take a second helping from the buffet table a little while ago." 

"Uh-huh," said Natalie." So, how was Derek this morning?" 

"Almost as bad as Nova. It's a miracle I got him here. How are you today, Natalie?" 

"Fine," she said, "I'm fine, but I'm sort of tired. I think you can guess why though." 

"You've been busy, right? I should've guessed it. Sorry," said Venture quietly. "You told me that at the wedding rehearsal the other day." 

"I have a question for you, though, Mark Venture." 

"Which is?" 

"Mark, how are YOU feeling?" 

"I...well...I'd rather not discuss it," said Venture. "Except to say...no offense to you, I hope...that deep down I'm really feeling a loss. I.," said Venture as he looked at Hartcliffe and Angie running past, laughing to each other over some private joke, "I...well...I'd rather not get into it. I don't want to depress you..." 

"Trelaina?" asked Natalie softly. 

Mark just nodded. 

"I see," said Natalie, who was thinking, _What can I do? He's in such a funk...I barely know him...but I consider him a friend...especially after standing around with him the other night repeating the processionals umpteen hundred times. I've got to do something...but what?_

Lacking an immediate answer, Natalie just stood with Mark, gazing quietly at the reception hall and the happy wedding guests. The ballroom was located in a corner of the building, and two of the room's walls were actually high windows with magnificent views of the mountains and the Boulder District spread out below them. Mark's attention turned to the center of the room, where Derek and Nova were looking at their wedding cake. 

Not far away, also transfixed in like fashion, were Jefferson Hardy and Mio Hoshiyama. Hardy, for once, couldn't believe his good fortune. Mio was definitely attracted to him! If he needed evidence, all he had to do was look at her and notice the shy smile she had for him. He returned the smile with a smile of his own, and a wink. 

"We'd better be careful," said Mio in a whisper. "I think Father's watching." 

"Who's your daddy? Ah forgot." 

"The sight of me drove it out of your mind?" 

"Yeh, ah think it did." 

"My father, Jefferson Davis Hardy, is Commodore Ryu Hoshiyama, as I told you at the rehearsal." 

"Uhh...Ryu is yoah father?" 

"Yup," said Mio with a smile. 

"He helped train me," said Hardy. "Ohhh...great." 

"What's wrong?" 

"Yoah father, mah dear, will kill us when he find out we're an item." 

"I think he already has," giggled Mio. "Oh, LORD, is he watching us." 

"Okay...that means just one thing." 

"What?" 

"I hope ya catch the bouquet today, Mio," said Hardy in a soft voice. "Ah'll be rooting for you...and Ah think you can guess why," he said with a wink. 

"I know what you mean," she said with a smile. "Let's sit down." 

Then, they heard Wildstar, Nova, and many of the others coming up; obviously in the middle of a conversation. 

"It's a shame about Captain Josiah," they heard Dash saying, "but maybe it's better, after all, that his Nova's aunt Yvona didn't come today." 

"Why's that?" asked Royster. 

"Haven't 'cha heard some of the scuttlebutt about HER?" asked Eager. "His wife Yvona's supposed to be touched in the head, and is supposed ta be some kinda religious fanatic." 

"Fortunately, Eager, the rest of my family is much nicer than her," said Nova. 

"You're right about that, Nova." Derek smiled and gave Nova a reassuring little hug. "I like the rest of your family…especially your parents." 

"Thank you, Derek." 

"I just wish my parents could've been here today." Derek shook his head and took in a deep sigh. Hardy didn't notice, because he spied a familiar officer at the table and began to walk over, followed by Dash, Royster, and Mio. Nova was left alone with Derek for the moment, and she couldn't help noticing that he was trembling. 

"Derek, would you like to step outside with me for a bit? You look terrible." 

"No…I'll be all right. It's just...when I think about Mother and Father, it's still like an open wound." 

"Then we shouldn't have said anything at the introductions?" asked Nova softly. "Derek, I'm sorry..." 

"Nova, it WAS my idea to mention them with Starsha and Alex, remember?" said Derek. But...sometimes it still hurts almost as much as it did back in 2199…or as much as it did when I lost them." 

"...Derek..." whispered Nova a second later. As she gently stroked his hand with her ungloved left hand, her new gold wedding band glittered like a tiny flame under the bright lights. "I don't quite know what to say to help, except to tell you that I'll always be here for you. Because we're together, you'll never have to be alone again. That's what this whole funny, wonderful day is about, Derek…us." 

"Thanks, Nova." 

"For what in particular?" said Nova with a gentle smile. 

"Thanks for marrying me." 

"I'm happy I did." Nova softly kissed Derek on the cheek and then slipped an arm around his waist. "Now, let's go see what everyone over there has to say to us and accept their congratulations." 

Nova noticed that Derek and Natalie were talking to a staff officer known as General Remsenberg. When he noticed Nova, the general stood up to greet her, and he handed the newlyweds a beautifully wrapped package that turned out to contain a pair of crystal goblets. Wildstar and Nova were both grateful to the general and his wife for their gift. They spoke to both of the Remsenberg for a while, with Nova complimenting Mrs. Remsenberg on her lilac-colored gown. The older woman graciously accepted the compliment. 

"You'll have enough room in your house for those glasses, won't you?" 

"We will," replied Nova as she looked over the goblet, which was quite beautiful. 

"I couldn't help noticing that you've had one of the most beautiful weddings I've been to in years. We're so happy for you." 

"Thank you. We're going to unpack these glasses first thing late next week when Derek and I come home from our honeymoon. They'll look beautiful filled with some white wine, with the lights of the Great Megalopolis glittering in the distance as we have a little drink all alone late at night on our balcony. It'll be a wonderful start to the rest of our lives together," said Nova as she laid her head against Derek's shoulder. 

"It sounds very romantic." 

Eager looked a little amused at Mrs. Remsenberg's last comment. He stood up with a stance that gave away the fact that he had really enjoyed the champagne a great deal today. 

"''Scuse me, everybody." Eager looked over the bunch, waved goodbye (which made Natalie and Nova giggle for a moment), and then he staggered off to talk with Buzz and Ryder. Venture noticed Eager's boozy departure with some distaste. _Knowing him_, he thought, _he's probably going to go off in the corner and make rude jokes about Wildstar and Nova. It never fails-get a few drinks into that guy and he becomes a total clod! GOD!_

Another guest was silently chuckling at Eager, namely, Commodore Ryu Hoshiyama. After Eager left, Hoshiyama stood up and introduced himself to the newlyweds. Captain Wildstar began to salute, but the weathered Japanese officer stopped him with an upraised hand. 

"Today's your day, Captain," said Hoshiyama. "No need to salute me today, even if the staff people there promoted me to Commodore to command one of the new warships they are now building, namely the new _Andromeda_-class battleship _Perseus_. If you consider that we need people with experience commanding those vessels, I'd have to say I had no choice. But, in a way, I'm glad she's still being constructed, since I was able to accept this young lady's invitation," said Hoshiyama as he smiled at Nova. "Nova, your mother has a great caterer, and I was glad to come for the two of you! Let's all have another drink to the bride and groom! _KAMPAI!!_" barked Hoshiyama in his deep voice. 

Everyone at the table drank to Derek and Nova's health and happiness. The newlyweds seemed a little embarrassed at all the attention, but they were really flattered. As Hoshiyama had said, it was their day. After the toast, Ryu Hoshiyama turned to Natalie and Ronnie Davis. "Now, Ladies," he said. "I think I should give the Wildstars my wedding present. After all, I can't be rude now, can I?" 

"Sir…are you sure about this?," asked Natalie with a sidelong glance at the box Hoshiyama was holding. "Are you sure they'd like this? Especially since I caught you and Doctor Sane in his office on Wednesday looking at this." 

"We were looking at it, and that was ALL we were doing!" blurted Dr. Sane. "But wouldn't this be a bit strong for the Captain and?" 

"Let them be the judge of my gift, Doctor," chuckled Hoshiyama as he handed a gift-wrapped box to Nova. 

Nova gingerly unwrapped the package and discovered she was holding a teakwood box. She shook the wood case and commented, "Derek, it must be some wine or something! I hear a bottle rolling around in here!" 

"Uh oh," muttered Hardy. "Buzz, ah think ah know what's up. Y'guys remember that night years ago back at the Trainin' School? The night after ah first flew a Black Tiger?" 

"You mean the night he said we were finally real fighter pilots? The night when he got out a box of stuff just like that?", said Buzz. 

"Oh...are ya talkin' about that party it took you a day to recover from?," asked Jefferson. 

Derek opened the box and pulled out a large dark green bottle. He held it up, carefully examining the white and gold label, emblazoned with Japanese characters. "Okay...a bottle of Gekkikan Imperial Sake... made in (huh?)" Wildstar set the bottle down with wide eyes. "Sir! This is the OLD stuff! It's almost impossible to find this particular production year anymore! Thanks... Just how strong is that stuff, sir?" asked Wildstar. 

"Strong enough to put you two up into low orbit sans a plane. Of course, you two won't be trying my stuff tonight, I would presume. Especially since...this is not exactly...conducive...to...err, roma…" 

"The sort o'...docking maneuvers of the sort you'll most likely be attempting this evening, Wildstah!" chuckled Hardy. 

"I think we ...uh... understand, Hardy," said Nova rapidly as a fierce blush washed over her face while everyone began to laugh. "Thank you, sir. The gift is very much appreciated, for...uh...later on in the honeymoon." At that everyone laughed some more. 

"Now, there's my gift," said Captain Josiah. "It may not quite have the high-octane sort of kick that the good Commodore's mix has, but it should come in handy. Open it in good health!" 

Josiah handed Derek an ornate envelope. In the meantime, Royster, Wendy, Dash, Eager, Sandor, Jane, and Laurel came back from the bridal table, where they had taken some of Derek and Nova's latest acquisitions, except for Ryu Hoshiyama's box. Nova had refused to let Eager take it away, afraid that she might lose a little Japanese 'fighter fuel' to him. As weird as it sounded, Nova was dying to sample some of the stuff during their honeymoon. 

Wildstar opened up the envelope and found that it contained one thousand credits. "Thank you…sir," said Wildstar with a gulp as Nova's eyes went wide with disbelief. 

"I didn't know what to buy you two, so please feel free to make use of that right after your honeymoon, if you have the opportunity. Where are you going?" 

"We're going to the United Earth Federal Government reserve on Dominica in the Caribbean for our honeymoon." replied Nova happily as she discreetly pushed the box of sake' under the table with her toe. Then, she looked at Derek and said, "We'll have a wonderful time...once we're alone..." 

"Well, then, I have a gift for you," said Samuel. "I think you'll find this stuff…useful..," he said with a blush as he handed Nova a big gift-wrapped box. "My Significant Other suggested it for you two.." 

Derek and Nova unwrapped the package, and found out they had just received a set of white satin bedsheets. "Considering...uhhh…what we were just talking about, I hope you find them…uhh...practical," stammered Samuel as everyone began to laugh like crazy. Derek was almost helpless with laughter, and Nova turned as red as a beet and sagged against her husband with such a severe case of the giggles that tears came to her eyes. 

After they stopped laughing, General Weller said, "He IS a fine young man, isn't he, Lieutenant?" while flashing Nova a warm smile. "You married the right person, Mrs. Wildstar. You hang onto him!" 

Nova smiled at Weller and said, "If I didn't hold onto him, it'd make life pretty difficult for us when we had to go out on the _Argo _again, wouldn't it?" 

"It certainly would," said Weller. A moment later, Nova felt warm and guessed she was blushing again. She hadn't quite expected to be referred to by Derek's last name quite so soon, and, needless to say, it felt both...different...but nice, all at the same time. 

A moment later, Teri came up to the group with a somewhat brawny-looking young brown-haired man and a thin, young, blond- haired woman with glasses in tow. 

"Nova, I'd like you to meet someone." 

"Hello!" Nova said graciously. "Didn't I meet you two in the receiving line?" 

"I'm sorry, but our flight was a little late; takeoff conditions in the Great Megalopolis weren't good this morning," said the young man formally in a voice that carried a flat Midwestern accent. "As I see you don't recognize me, permit me to introduce myself to you and Captain Wildstar. My name's Dwayne Tucker; and I've worked with your father in the past." 

"What do you do?" asked Nova as she looked over at the young woman who was with them. Even though she was pretty, her golden- blonde hair was cut in a somewhat unusual style, and there was something of a semi-amused sneer in her dark eyes behind her wire- rimmed glasses. Somehow, Nova felt something like an instinctive dislike for this woman. 

"Well, I'm an architect," said Dwayne. "I helped design parts of the underground Denver Megalopolis, and parts of some of the other underground cities. Your father helped advise my firm in the past when I received those government contracts. I've just gotten married, too," he said. "If I may, I'd like to introduce MY wife, Clarissa." 

"Well," said Nova softly, wondering where she had heard the name before. "How are you?" 

"Fine," she said. "I have a baby...from a previous marriage. She's bein' watched by a relative," she said in a somewhat strong New York accent. 

"If I may ask, what became of your husband?" asked Teri Forrester in all innocence as something clicked within Nova and she shot her a warning glance. 

"My first husband and I divorced last year," she said snappily, looking at some of the assembled ushers. Your dress is beautiful. Like mine?" she asked, smoothing down her crushed velvet hot-pink minidress. "You don't want to KNOW what it cost!" she laughed while cuddling against Dwayne. "He's great, and, most importantly, he's always around. _Not _like my ex," she said, laughing. 

Then, she paused. "Oh, Paul!" she giggled as she looked straight at Rosstowski. "Didn't know you were here! Oh...sorry." 

"Why are you apologizing to this man?" asked Dwayne softly, puzzled. 

"Umm...you've never met him, before. Paul, this is Dwayne...my new husband. I mentioned him in my last letter. Dwayne...this is...Paul Rosstowski. Uhhmm...he's my ex," she said quickly, but with all the enthusiasm of someone sucking a lemon. "See you in a minute, Dwayne," she said with a giggle as she went off to the bar. 

"Sure." said Dwayne with a plastic smile. "Sorry," he said as she left and he and Paul went off to the side for a bit. "Sometimes she has this tendency to...be impolite at times." 

"That's all right," said Rosstowski. "Believe me, I'm all too familiar with it. When did you two get married?" 

"In the spring...I've known her for...about a year." 

"I see," said Rosstowski as he ran a time sequence through his head. _October...2200...I left again. She wasn't happy. Then, she filed for divorce. I learned about it in January 2201. Tried to raise a defense...but couldn't. She made sure she'd take me for as much as possible...still is. She planned this all along, I bet. Get rid of one...get what she wants from another. You used me as a stepping-stone until you met Mr. Moneybags. Nice, Clarissa. Real class act. Did I ever mean anything to you?_

"Your...your little girl's nice..." said Dwayne awkwardly. "Sorry...though. I'm really not in a good position. I make a fair amount of money...but..." 

"But what?" 

"Well..." said Dwayne with a little more confidence as Teri showed up for a moment, with Nova and Derek close behind, "...hmmm...Nova..." he said, quietly, looking at her. "Haven't we met somewhere?" 

"Not before today, I think," said Nova with a sense of mystery. 

"You probably didn't remember," laughed Teri. "But...well...do you remember when we spoke on the telecommunicator right before the _Argo _slipped out of communications range? That time when you said we had five minutes to talk?" 

"Yes," said Nova, who suddenly held Derek's hand and thought, _Oh, No...this CAN'T be. **MOM!**_

"I tried to set the two of you up a long time ago," laughed Teri as she rested her hands on Dwayne and Nova's shoulders while smiling. "Remember...those...pictures I had?" laughed Teri. 

"Yes, Mother," said Nova with quite a bit of annoyance. "I remember those." 

"And ye thought WE were an item," laughed old Patrick Orion as he came up beside them. "Ah think she chose well, on her own, didn't she, now?" 

"I sure did," said Nova as she affectionately stroked Derek's hand. 

"I did all right on MY own, too," said Dwayne Tucker with a shake of his head. "If you'll excuse me...let me talk to Mrs. Forrester for a minute. I'll see you later...and...congratulations to you both." 

Some more conversation ensued with Orion, Rosstowski and Nova's mother, and, afterwards, Derek and Nova went back to their table with the wedding party and enjoyed themselves while more well-wishers came up to offer more congratulations and support. 

In the meantime, Dwayne motioned Mr. and Mrs. Forrester away for a moment. 

"If I may ask, Mrs. Forrester...why did you invite Clarissa and I here?" 

"Well...you and your father have always been close friends of ours. We wouldn't have asked you to consider marrying Nova over two years ago if you weren't." 

"Thank you," said Dwayne warmly. "But, why did you have to tell Nova I was being considered as one of her suitors? I thought that was water under the bridge...although you should've seen the laugh Clarissa and I had when she moved in and found her picture lying around with my stuff...and I had to explain Nova away as an old girlfriend that I had never met. Funny...but why'd you have to mention that to Nova?" 

"I thought it'd give her a laugh..." stammered Teri. 

"At her own _wedding?_" asked Karl softly, but with a smile. "She looked far from amused, shall we say? You know I never thought much of your trying to set Nova up with every Tom, Dick and Joe we knew as associates. You went positively crazy over it, Teri." 

"Well, we can thank the Lord we GOT her to the altar," laughed Teri. 

"And, about that," said Dwayne. "If I may ask...did you know Clarissa's ex would be here as an Honor Guard member when you invited us?" 

"I'm...sorry," said Teri. "Paul never mentioned his ex-wife's name to me...and I never made the connection when I had the invitation addressed to "Mr. and Mrs. Dwayne Tucker." What a terrible coincidence..." 

"It's okay," said Dwayne. "I..." 

"Dwayne," sang Clarissa as she came up. "Can we go in a while, love?" 

"Yes," said Dwayne. "If you don't mind...Mrs. Forrester...it might be a good idea." 

* * *

Eventually, the dancing began. Of course, Derek and Nova were the center of attention as they shared their traditional first dance snug in each other's arms. They danced to a contemporary ballad played by the orchestra; the famous Gamilon War tune known as _Scarlet Scarf_, sung by a very pretty young vocalist in pink and blue. Since the song had been popular when Derek and Nova had met in 2199, they considered it "their" song, in the classic fashion of many young lovers who had enjoyed favorite songs of their own throughout the ages. 

Then, as the band played on, Derek and Nova danced through two more songs as others began to gravitate towards the dance floor. Eventually, Venture reminded them (with a whisper) that they had to separate and dance with some of the others for a little while--the rather obscure customs of large-wedding etiquette demanded it. 

So, Nova was claimed by her father for a dance, and Derek got to dance with his new mother-in-law. Then Venture danced with Nova, and Derek danced with Natalie Fisher. 

As Venture danced with Nova, he said, "I'm glad you two finally took my advice and got married today." 

"So am I," she whispered in reply, looking first at Mark, and then looking over at Derek, who, he noticed, was waltzing carefully with Natalie, holding her in just the right way, but not holding her TOO closely. "Mark...thank you for everything you've done for us today. I know it must be terribly hard for you..." 

"...it is," said Venture softly. 

"Are you all right, Mark?," asked Nova. 

"Oh...I am..." he said. "Yeah. I am." At that, a shiver went down his spine as he felt Nova's arm around his waist. For a moment, he came close enough to smell her light violet-scented perfume, and he squeezed her hand. Then, he looked away to look at the others twirling about on the dance floor, knowing again, with an even deeper burst of sadness, that Nova now belonged forever to Derek...and that he could...and would...have it no other way. 

But still...there were memories lingering in his mind...memories of a time when, perhaps, Nova might have chosen him. 

He forced back those memories as Nova whispered, "Mark...you're trembling." 

"I miss her," he said. "Oh...I miss her so bad..." 

Nova didn't need to know any more. For a moment, as they danced, she embraced him tightly, as a dear friend. Finally, she said, "Mark...I don't know what else to say...except...maybe, to say this...would Trelaina want you to remember her by spending your whole life in misery?" 

"I don't think so...but...right now...well...that's the way I feel! Can't I mourn her?" he said in a husky whisper. 

"Yes...but some day, Mark...some day...you'll have to live again. Just remember that." 

"I will." 

The dance ended, and Nova and Mark separated. Nova smiled a little as Mark seemed to regain a little of his sense of humor by bowing to her. She shut her eyes, curtsied a little, and walked off with Natalie for a moment. 

"Natalie?" she said softly as her friend and Derek separated. 

"Yes?" said Natalie while Derek asked, "Nova?" 

"Derek...may I just speak with Natalie for a minute, please?" 

"It's Mark...isn't it?" said Wildstar in a low voice. Nova just nodded. Derek said, "Okay, your mother said I had to dance with your cousin next, anyhow. See you in a few minutes." 

"Aye, aye, sir," said Nova with a smile and a wink before they snuck a quick kiss and separated...with Nova walking off with Natalie, and Ronnie walking up to Derek with a "hello" sort of smile. 

"You're going to be dancing with Mark in a moment...aren't you?" asked Nova as she and Natalie sat down for a minute at a table. 

"Yes. He's seems so down today, and he's been like that all day. Nova, could...?" 

"Natalie, you could never know how the loss of Trelaina affected Mark," said Nova softly. "I don't even think I could know. But, as his friend, I had to try to comfort him. Could you do the same for the rest of the day?" 

"Sure...I'm escorting him...or is he escorting me?" chuckled Natalie. "But how could I help more than I already have? He's nice...I like him... but..." 

"Natalie, you know when I met Derek, he was in mourning, too." 

"But...he's...in such a shell...and he doesn't want to open up to anyone, let alone me." 

"Just be a friend, Natalie," said Nova. "Be there for him. Stay by him. Don't be blatant or anything...he wouldn't stand for that right now He's not the type to like that sort of girl in the first place. Just...be his friend. He needs one. Okay?" 

"Okay, Nova," said Natalie with a smile and a wink as the music began again. She got up, busy looking for Venture as Nova took off for a dance with Sandor, who looked a little embarrassed by the spectacle. Then, as Derek danced for a bit with Becky Falworth, Nova danced with her cousin Sam, switching to Hardy after a while, while Derek danced with Mio Hoshiyama. 

When Nova and Jeff and Derek and Mio passed each other for a moment on the dance floor, Ryu was amused to find that the newlyweds weren't the ONLY two making eyes at each other. _Welll...it's possible that Mio may have found herself a pilot. Although of course, we can't let it build too fast, especially given that Jefferson Hardy...Kamisama, I'd better hope you don't catch that bouquet TONIGHT, Mio-chan! Let the young man take SOME time to get ta know you first...I think..._

Afterwards, Nova switched over to dance with Paul Rosstowski. "You look like one happy woman today, Nova," said Rosstowski with misty eyes as they danced. 

"I am…" said Nova in a soft voice, looking over at Derek, who was currently dancing with her cousin Jane. As he passed, she winked at him, and she smiled when she saw him winking back over Jane's shoulder. 

"You're looking at him," chuckled Paul. 

"Sorry...I can't help it!" said Nova breathlessly. "I'm so happy today...that's all." 

"You look gorgeous," continued Rosstowski. "I wish I could be as happy again. It'll never happen, though." 

"Paul Rosstowski," snapped Nova in a rough whisper. "I'm convinced you're about as wrong as you could ever be! Have you ever heard of wishing upon a star?" 

"Huh?" 

"Once, on the _Argo,_ I sent my wishes towards the Wishing Star of Voton. Today, I KNOW they found a much better star to fly to and make them come true. Your star is out there, Paul, if only you'd look up to the heavens and wish on it..." 

"Nova, you know how this society is. Who'd want a divorced man who failed once already? You saw the way Clarissa was looking at me, didn't you? She was looking at me like I was trash. Who the heck would want someone like me?" 

"More people than you'd know," said Nova softly. "Maybe it was destined to happen this way. Maybe, there's someone out there, somewhere in the Cosmos, who will need you more...far, far more...than Clarissa EVER needed you. No offense, Paul...but there's much better fish in the sea than Clarissa! I almost feel sorry for that poor architect who got her." 

"I guess...guess you're right," said Paul with a fixed smile like a death mask. "Thanks, Nova." 

"Paul, I'm sure of it. On the day you get married again, you owe me the second dance after you dance with YOUR new bride. Okay?" 

"All right. Nova...?" 

"Yes?" 

"Good luck." 

"You too...in ALL your endeavors," said Nova with a squeeze of his hand as she twirled off to face a very nervous Royster. 

"Hello, Neville." said Nova in a soft voice. 

"Nova! Heh, heh...gosh...uh...you look...great!" 

"Thanks," said Nova with a smile as she danced with the much shorter man, guessing after two seconds that she'd have no choice but to lead (which she was unaccustomed to, as she usually expected her partner to lead). _Step back, up, right, left, twirl...just like Mom taught, _thought Nova as she went through the steps perfectly, watching poor Royster trying to follow her lead. 

"How am I doing?" he gasped. 

"Just fine," said Nova reassuringly as they faced each other, stepped back, and then stepped close again. 

As he came up, Royster mis-stepped just a little, and placed the tip of his right toe on the tip of Nova's big toe; which made him stumble. It made Nova grimace a little before daintily and deftly sliding her sandal-clad foot back a few centimeters, while gently flexing the toe up to make certain Royster hadn't knocked it out of joint. 

"Ooh," she said softly. "Ouch."

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," replied Nova. "Have you danced very much?" 

"I'm a little out of practice," replied Royster. "The last time I danced with a girl was when I was in the Space Fighters' Training School." 

"Oh, that's nice. When was that?" 

"Quite a while ago...even though I was in the class after your college class. It was at the Ring Ball in the spring. Did you make it to your RTC Ring Ball at the University of Colorado?" 

"Yes, I did." 

"Who'd you go with?" 

"A boy Mother set me up with," said Nova. _And he was a chowderhead_, she added to herself.

"A pretty girl like you needed help getting a date?" 

"In my last year...yes. I was very busy then...what with my schoolwork and the cheerleading at the end of basketball season and all that." 

"Did you ever see the lucky guy again?" 

"No...it was just that one time," said Nova. _Thank God,_ she added again to herself.

"Did your mother ever try to set you up with someone else?" 

"Yes...on the way to Iscandar that fall," said Nova with a smile. "I..._OUCH!_" screeched Nova. 

"Nova?" 

"Royster...I'm so sorry," said Nova softly, "but...you HAVE to learn not to step on a lady's toes when you're dancing with her...especially when all she has on her feet are open evening sandals." 

"I'm sorry..." said Royster as he stepped back and stopped for a moment. "Are you all right?" 

"Fine," gasped Nova as she flexed her toes for a minute. "There...I think I'm okay. _Whew!_" 

"I'm a terrible dancer, Nova." 

"No, you're not," said Nova. "I stepped on your boots about twice, too..." 

"You didn't me..." 

"No...but I'll wager I ruined your spit shine. At least I can clean my toes a little more easily than yours," said Nova, adding, to herself, _and I could use some cold water on them to numb them for a minute, too! Arrrrgggh!_

"Do you think Laurel likes me?" asked Royster. 

"She could," said Nova. 

"I think she does...and some of the guys have been ribbing us." 

"Like who?" asked Nova.... 

"Like Hardy...Eager, Ryder, and Orion's son," said Royster as they twirled about again...this time, with Nova being careful not to let her tootsies get too close to Royster's boots. "What does it mean when people laugh at a couple and kid them?" 

"I think it means people are recognizing they're together. On the first journey to Iscandar, the Black Tigers seemed to love kidding Derek and I." 

"REALLY?" 

"Every chance they got," said Nova with a smile. "You know, things like "Maybe Wildstar should go on the field surveys with Nova more often," said Nova, trying to imitate the inflections of Pete Conroy while saying it. "Things like, "You two okay?", she said in a reasonable facsimile of Eager. And..." 

"And what?" 

"Well...suggestions that make me blush when I think of them," said Nova as she recalled a few of the more suggestive (if not downright lewd) suggestions/observations that people had made about them, or around them. Nova blushed harder as she realized that, within a few hours, she and Derek would be as busy as bees carrying out as many of these lewd suggestions as possible in splendid tropical isolation with the blessing of the EDF, her parents, and her church.

"Well...heh...heh...guess what they've already been saying about...Laurel and..." 

"I think I can guess," said Nova with a nervous smile as the music ended. 

As they separated, all that Royster could think about was some of the ribbing that he and Laurel had taken together from the guys. 

Nova was somewhat relieved when the dance with Royster ended, although she tried not to show it, and she began to look for Derek. 

Of course, Nova was too ladylike to tell Royster that her toes were aching from their dance, and she didn't feel like having them stepped on any more for a while. A moment later, Nova wilted into a chair next to Derek's place at the bridal table. 

__

I wonder where he is? thought Nova. _I hope he comes back soon._

In the meantime, as the dance music ended, Wildstar found himself finishing up a dance with Laurel Hartmann, and found himself on the other side of the dance floor, near the left side of the band, wondering where Nova was. 

"Whoa!" said Laurel as they sat down. "Sir, you must dance Nova's feet right off when you two get together!" 

"Sometimes," he said. "Although, most of the time, we've been dancing nice and slow with each other." 

"Didn't you say you were out of practice?" 

"I did," said Derek. "But, for the last month, Nova and I were practicing at her apartment, and then at our house before moving in. Funny...everything my parents taught me about that sort of thing came right back." 

"Your parents..." said Laurel. "I know the story from Nova...don't worry. Mine went out the same way." 

"The same way?" 

"Yeah," said Laurel sadly. "A bomb landed right on top of them in Quebec when they were visiting their relatives. To top it off, while I was visiting my uncle halfway across the country, another bomb took out our house in Massachusetts. Hmmm...wonder where Royster went?" 

"Royster?" 

"My escort," said Laurel pointedly. 

"I didn't see him." 

"Hmm, he'll turn up," said Laurel as she extended her ankles out, yawned, and flexed all of her toes in her sandals. "Couple of nicks down there...so what?" 

"Nicks?" 

"Yes. From when Neville steps on my toes." 

"Neville?" 

"That's Royster, sir. He DOES have a first name, you know. Funny. Never quite caught on what Nova's last name was until about 1210 hours today. Then, she has to go and get it changed on us," chuckled Laurel. "Not that you mind, of course." 

"I sure don't!" said Wildstar. 

"Although, you know...when everyone says "Wildstar", from this day forth, we won't know for sure which one of you two they mean. Interesting. Just like how everyone reacts when I call Royster "Neville". 

"Well, it's a little unusual..." mused Wildstar. 

"What?" 

"Well, that a hot pilot like you would get so chummy with Royster..." 

"Sir, that's not it, and you know it. Neville and Pete Conroy are friends of a sort. Isn't the thing that everyone's surprised about the fact that a female's interested in him...?" 

"Well, he never seemed to be interested in much...other than his work..." 

"Sir, you're too polite. Someone like a Space Marine would say, "What does she SEE in da JOIK? Huh?" 

"Well?"

"What do I see in him?" asked Laurel.

Wildstar just nodded. 

"For one thing, he makes me laugh. In a nice way, though. For another thing, sir, he's smart. In case you haven't noticed, most smart males in this Fleet are already taken. Finally, he doesn't think there's anything odd about my career." 

"I don't. You know we've flown together," said Wildstar, who was trying quite hard to be chivalrous. 

"But what was that you were saying, sir, about not feeling 'right' about the near-miss at Idlewild the other day?" 

"That's because it was Nova bringing that ship down, that's why." 

"Sir...no further comment from me on that," said Laurel quickly. 

"Right. Laurel. If you don't mind, we'll talk shop some other time. Nova's bound to be looking for me." 

"Oh, I'll bet she is," smiled Laurel. "Take care, sir. And…" 

"What?" 

"Congratulations, hotshot!" she chuckled while raising a water glass to him. 

"Thanks!" he said with an honest smile. "Take care." 

At that, he left. 

While walking over towards the bridal table, going through the middle of a group of couples boogying to a fast song on the dance floor played by the rock band, he spotted Nova looking for him. A moment later, she found him, and with a cry of "Derek!" she ran joyfully into his arms. For a minute, they cuddled and hugged, totally oblivious to anyone else, until Nova laughed, crying, "Oh...I'm so happy!," and jumped back a little, boogying along while still holding hands. 

"Wow!" he said. "Nova...that's dancing! How are you doing that in your heels?" 

"Took them off," she said merrily, extending a petite bare foot out from beyond them hem of her dress. "Don't ever tell Royster," she whispered, "...but after dancing with him, those shoes were just beginning to KILL me." 

"He stepped on your toes?" 

Nova just nodded. "And if YOU do that, I'll kick you," she giggled. 

They flew on, laughing as they boogied back and forth to the Scarabs' tune, which was an odd cross between classic rock and classic waltz, danced around each other, and a few spats of applause came as Derek even lifted Nova up off her feet and spun her around a bit. 

While watching them, Orion looked at Sandor and huskily wiped a tear. "Oh, it's just breakin' me up. Remember the last time they were dancing' like that?" 

"When she was ill, on the way home from Iscandar...and she woke up in his arms?," said Sandor. 

"Aye. They were dancing' like that on the bridge...and later, Doc Sane told us Avatar died at about the same moment Nova came out of her coma. Wonder if the old Captain had anything to do with that?" 

"I don't know," said Sandor thoughtfully. 

"Well...I'll tell ye one thing. If old Captain Avatar's watching them now, he must be incredibly happy, Steve." 

"I'm sure he is. I'm sure he is." 

That song stopped. Sandor and Orion didn't know what was going on as Nova took Derek by the hand, stood near the bandstand, and hurriedly discussed something with him that couldn't be heard over the noise of the guests. Whatever it was, Derek nodded, smiled, and turned to a band member while Nova ran off for a moment. Then, to his surprise, Derek got up on the bandstand, pulling a microphone on a stand over. 

A minute later, Nova ran back up, carrying something black under her arm. They noticed the large, thin black case had a big white bow on it. 

Then, to their surprise, Nova opened the case and withdrew a new pure-white electric guitar. A Fender Stratocaster 2200 Victory Model, to be precise. It had a little EDF anchor and the initials _NW_ painted on it in gold. 

"'ello," said the lead singer for the Scarabs, who was looking myopically at the audience through his Ben-Franklin style glasses. "Hello!" roared back some of the crowd, as Hartcliffe yelled out, "Aye! I can play better lead guitar than you drunk!" 

"I'll pretend I didn't 'ear that, mate!" chuckled the lead singer. "Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce our newlyweds...also known as the Nurk Twins...give a big 'and to Derek and Nova Wildstar!" 

Everyone cheered and applauded while Derek and Nova looked a little embarrassed, wondering if they were in their right minds for doing this. Derek looked quizzically at Nova. A moment later, she nodded, and began to strap on the electric guitar while a roadie plugged it into the sound system and handed her a pick. She came up to the microphone near Derek. 

"Hi!" said Nova brightly over the mike. A few people yelled "Hi!," back, while others cheered and a few good-natured wolf whistles filled the ballroom. "If you wonder why I'm up here...well...it's because my cousin Jane gave me this guitar for a wedding present. Derek wanted to see me play something on it, and I suggested, since you guys were calling for people to join you for a number and sing something...why couldn't we get up here and try singing AND playing? We'll probably be terrible since we're both...sort of uh...out of practice...but we thought we'd try this to a duet...we're gonna try doing this to..._Nowhere Fast._ Ready? One...two...three..." called out Nova as she tapped a light beat out with her bare foot right before the band came in. 

The opening chords began, and, after a few measures, they had to admit that the bride wasn't a bad guitarist...and certainly wasn't a bad singer! The song was a duet, and the guests cheered as Wildstar and Nova attacked the song with a surprising amount of gusto, even if their pitch was a little off here and there. Soon, a good number of the guests were boogying away to the rock band and its two remarkably cute "guest vocalists"...but even as they did so, Derek stood smiling at Nova...while feeling a little bit of deja vu' when she sang some of the high notes in the song. He had never really heard Nova singing her heart out before quite like this, and her singing voice sounded both beautiful and eerily familiar to him...almost as if he had heard something like it before in his past. 

If anything mysterious was going through Nova's mind, she wasn't showing it as she shook her head close to Derek's as they shared the mike at the high notes. Nova was pleasantly surprised to find that her husband had a great singing voice, and was happy to notice that he looked both handsome and happy when he sang. When they were done and Nova made the last chord ring out from her guitar, they got quite an ovation. They held hands and gave a bow, and a couple of their friends were actually (and unexpectedly) yelling for more when Wildstar said, "Thanks...but we think that's enough for a debut performance," with a chuckle at the end of his sentence. "We'll meet all of you in a bit on the dance floor, okay?" 

At that, they were off to a conference room near the main hall because their friends had just moved the rest of their wedding presents there. Inside, Derek and Nova just looked at the vast pile and shook their heads in sheer amazement. 

"We'll have to write a lot of thank-you notes," said Nova. 

"We'll be lucky if we find the time to do it, Nova. I think you can guess why, can't you?" 

"Yes. We have a lot to do over the next few weeks. A LOT," whispered Nova in a low, husky voice. 

Both of them chuckled at that. "Hey, Nova?" said Wildstar as he quizzically examined a blender. 

"Yes?" 

"Think it's getting kind of late?" 

Nova glanced up at a clock on the wall and said," You're right? It's almost five! We'll have to go out and start saying goodbye to some of the others soon, since we're scheduled to make our little exit at six." 

"Good idea...." Derek set down the blender and smiled affectionately at Nova as she stood before a mirror adjusting her floral headpiece. She noticed him watching, and playfully kissed him on the cheek when she was done. 

"Let's go, Derek!" 

"Do you remember the way back to the ballroom? This is a pretty big place, y'know." 

"Silly, you just follow the music!" squealed Nova in a giggly voice. She did a little light-footed barefoot pirouette on the carpet and walked out the doorway without looking-- 

---and she literally bumped right into Sandor, who was walking down the hall with his head down. 

"Steve!---I'm sorry! Are you all right?", gasped Nova after she regained her balance. 

"What about you? Are YOU okay?" 

Nova nodded, looking terribly embarrassed as Derek came out of the conference room. "Nova, what happened?" he asked as soon as he noticed his wife standing in the corridor with her headpiece all askew again. 

"Uhhh, I bumped into Sandor, Derek" 

"Literally," added Sandor in a low voice. "Neither of us was looking when it happened." 

"What's up?" 

"Trouble," said Sandor in his familiar manner. "Although not as bad as last time. You're aware a snowstorm is supposed to hit Denver?" 

"Yes, but the last report said it would hit tonight, well after we left," said Derek. 

"We had a look outside...it's starting to cloud up already...and one of the bridesmaids remarked on how cold it was getting when she went outside for a minute. Maybe we should speed things up a little so that we don't get socked in by the weather." 

"Good idea. Nova...do you think we can get out by 1730 or 1745?" 

"I think so," said Nova in a more serious voice, with all of the giddiness gone. "I'll find Natalie and tell her to hurry up and get the bridesmaids together for the bouquet. Derek...could you find Mark and tell him to get the Honor Guard ready...and to tell Mother that the MC will have to announce it?" 

"Sure will. We're meeting back at the table?" 

"Uh-huh," said Nova quickly. "See you in a bit, darling," she said. 

"Right," said Wildstar as he quickly pecked his wife on the cheek before they took off on their respective missions. 

* * *

****

III. FAREWELLS   
**December 26, 2201**   
**Denver Megalopolis--Boulder District**   
**The Flagstaff House**   
**Baseline Drive**   
**1710 Hours **

* * *

All was in readiness as Derek and Nova walked around making their farewells. Finally, after the orchestra played a few appropriate flourishes, a little ritual began near the center of the dance floor. All of the bridesmaids stood around Derek and Nova in a sort of semi-circle, waiting to catch Nova's bouquet after she threw it. Venture, Sandor, Sam Josiah, Hardy, Rosstowski and Royster stood nearby, wondering when Nova would throw the bouquet. 

"What do ya' think the skipper and Nova are talkin' about?" asked Eager. 

"It could be they're talking about their honeymoon," replied young Timothy Orion, Pat's son. "Dad told me that he and Mother talked about that a great deal on their day long ago." 

"I wish they'd get it over with," said Dash. "Those young ladies look like they're getting antsy." 

"Venture, what're you thinking' bout?" asked Eager. Mark was standing off to one side watching the bridesmaids with a thin smile. 

"It's personal, Eager. I'll talk with you later." 

"Right, Venture." Eager walked away from Venture, guessing it would be a good idea to just leave him alone. Under his boozy exterior, some of the Texan's common sense was still working. 

Natalie stood near Venture, hoping that, somehow, maybe she would be the one to catch the bouquet, and that, maybe, this would draw poor Mark a little out of the shell he had retreated into, because he WAS nice...and she wanted him to, at least for a time...be happy. 

"Are you ready, Nova?" asked Derek as Nova gripped the bouquet. 

"I am now. I wanted to be sure they were all in ready and in position with their heels off, Derek! We don't need anyone falling," she said as she danced around with barefoot grace. 

With a wink, Nova began to turn her back to the bridesmaids. The toss was supposed to be entirely random, of course. According to tradition, Fate was supposed to guide the bouquet after the toss. 

"Don't let it get caught in the chandelier like Angie did," chuckled Derek. 

"It wasn't my FAULT! Don't make them go through this again!" yelled Angie Hartcliffe from nearby, over a few giggles. 

"I won't," giggled Nova. "I only want to go through this once too!" Nova covered her eyes with her left hand and chucked the bouquet over her shoulder with her other hand. 

Needless to say, Natalie prayed silently as the bouquet spun through the air. It fell into the middle of the bridesmaids, and all of them scrambled for it like crazy. Derek stood wondering who caught it until he heard a voice raised in a cry of "Omigawd!" 

"I wonder who that was, Nova?" asked Wildstar. "Did you hear that?" 

"My cousin Jane, judging from that accent and the squeal." 

"Well, SHE must've caught it, then," said Derek. 

"Nope, she got it!" called out Jane. 

"Well, who got it, then?" asked Nova. 

A rather pleased Laurel Hartmann emerged from the scramble with the bouquet in her hand like a battle trophy. 

"YOU got it?" called out Hardy in amazement. Laurel nodded her head once, smiling an embarrassed little grin for a moment before she regained her cool. 

At that, Jane, and Ronnie emerged to congratulate her while Becky and Natalie stood off to one side with rather down looks on their faces...and Mio Hoshiyama stood there with a VERY sour look on HER face. 

"Ronnie," whispered Laurel as she ran up to the maid of honor. "You see I caught it. You know the implications, right?" 

"Precisely," chuckled Ronnie. "What's more, a weird little variation on the story says that the lucky man who catches Nova's bridal garter after Derek throws it to the guys has to put that garter on your leg." 

"My...leg?" said Laurel. "He has to put it on my leg? _Wonderful_!" she said sarcastically. 

In the meantime, Derek and Nova were over by a chair, getting ready for the final part of the proceedings. Nova was standing near a chair with her bare right foot up on it. Derek was beginning to lift the hem of her wedding dress as Eager yelled, "Hey, skipper! Inch that dress up nice and high!" 

Eager's comment brought some good-natured laughter, especially because Derek was just beginning to bring up his wife's skirt. 

"Hey, Eager!" snapped Wildstar. "If you wanna get on report the next time we got out together, just keep up the stupid comments! I've heard that you simply love to swab down decks!" 

More people laughed and applauded. Some people began to blow wolf whistles as Nova stood there helping her husband ease her dress up to just below her knee, exposing the frilly blue garter that Nova wore around her shapely calf. 

Derek slipped the garter down Nova's leg as she stood there suppressing laughter. Nova was giggling because the situation was embarrassing, and because the experience tickled. The delicate garter had to be carefully guided down her leg, over her ankle, and off her slender foot. As a result, Nova had to bite her tongue to hold back laughter that might've made her fall right off the chair! A very crazy-looking smile came out later on in the wedding pictures. 

"Okay, I got it!" yelled Wildstar when he was finally done. Nova made certain her dress was back down after she got her foot back down on the floor. She felt a little like hiding as she quickly stepped back into her sandals and reached down to buckle one of them. 

Derek waited as the rest of his buddies gathered around to catch the garter. Finally, when everyone was ready, Derek turned his head and popped the garter off his thumbs like a big rubber band. Another melee ensued as the garter flew up into the air. 

"Hey--we got a winner!" yelled Eager a minute later. 

Derek and Nova waited to see who emerged. Their questions were answered a moment later when, to everyone's surprise, Royster emerged grinning with the garter in his hand. 

Needless to say, Laurel didn't look particularly unhappy about it. 

"You caught it," said Laurel in a calm, unconcerned voice as she walked up. 

"Heh...heh...I did!" Royster replied sheepishly as a ton of well-wishers slapped him on the back. 

"Why do you look embarrassed?" whispered Laurel. 

"Uh...because I normally don't put garters up the legs of ladies I've only known for a few days." 

"I'm not concerned, Neville. Really." 

"Why not? I am. I...but, well, WOW." 

"Neville," sang Laurel. "Nature has endowed me with a nice set of legs. Right now, showing them off is about the least of my worries. I happen to have other things on my mind." 

"Such as?" 

Laurel didn't answer; she only grinned a little. She only stood up, leaning against the table for a moment to unbuckle her sandals. "C'mon, now," she said as she guided Royster along while carrying her shoes. "Do your duty." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know," said the young lady. "It might be fun?" 

Soon, they were back before the others. Laurel just smiled enigmatically at the guests as she slowly put her foot up on the chair cushion. At Mio's prompting, Laurel calmly eased her violet gown up her calf to just below the knee. Nova noticed that Becky and Natalie were standing off to one side, and didn't seem to be enjoying the little game as much as some of the others. 

"Nova?" asked Derek. "Do you think Laurel was expecting this?" 

"She looks like she was. But just look at Royster! He looks horribly anxious." 

"Is it any wonder?" whispered Derek. "She's beautiful." 

"Then what does that make ME?" asked Nova with a sour look. 

"Uhhh...gorgeous?" 

"That's more like it, Derek," replied Nova with a little smile. 

"Look...they're all giggling at us!" whispered Royster as he stretched the garter and prepared to put it over Laurel's foot. "Uh, what do you think of this?" 

"I told you I have no objections. You can go right ahead!" Laurel whispered in return as she stood there with her long legs showing to about the knee. She savored Neville's embarrassment as the shaking young man worked the garter up over her foot. Unfortunately, her effort at self-control didn't work, and she began to chuckle helplessly as he did the deed. 

"Now, YOU'RE, heh…heh… embarrassed," said Royster. 

"No, you're tickling me!" whispered Laurel. "Hurry this up before you have me on that floor in a heap of giggles." 

"Ohhh...so you have a weak spot, then!" said Royster with an evil grin. 

"Please…finish the deed!" she whispered as he eased the garter into place. 

Many of the observers were cheering, and they were shouting various things at Daniel and Laurel that they didn't want to hear! The two of them just stood there for a moment, united by mutual embarrassment-and the afterglow of something more. Finally, Royster forced himself to look at Laurel's beguiling face once again. "Uhhh…I'm sorry, Laurel." 

"Why must you apologize so much?" she said in a breathless voice. 

"Err...uh…" said Royster. 

"You did, you know. " she said firmly. "Let's talk about it when we get to the Officers' Club later at the airbase." 

"You mean...?" gasped Royster. 

"Yes, Neville," said Laurel quietly. "I'm asking you to go out with me. Any objections?" 

"No, ma'am! Not at ALL!" he cried as he shook her hand earnestly. She responded by forcefully taking it away and giving him a hug. "Wow!" he cried. "Wasn't that fun?" 

"I'll be it WAS, mate!" brayed Hartcliffe as he slapped Royster on the back. "Hey, Hartmann...you gonna marry this shrimp?" 

"So what if I do?," snapped Laurel as she turned on Hartcliffe. "Is it any of your business?" 

"Well, luv...I think it's funny. A shrimp technical officer and a bird who flies Super Starfighters?" 

"Angelica, take him home and HOUSEBREAK him!" hissed Laurel. "Your husband obviously doesn't know how to behave in public! 

Royster was happy, but he wanted to get out of there to escape the ribbing. He was able to do just that when everyone's attention turned back to Derek and Nova. People were beginning to say goodbye to the bride and groom as they prepared to leave. 

Finally, to many, many cheers, Derek Wildstar theatrically picked Nova up in his arms and carried her out of the ballroom. Nova seemed to be enjoying the little spectacle, for she was smiling and blowing kisses at everyone with her free hand as Derek carried her away and the reception, thus, came to its formal end. 

* * *

****

To be Continued.....


	4. Act Four Evening of Delight

STAR BLAZERS: Save the Last Dance for Me ****

ACT FOUR: Evening of Delight 

* * *

****

I. DEPARTURE   
**December 26, 2201**   
**Denver Megalopolis--Forrester Residence**   
**1810 Hours**

Wildstar, Nova, and the rest of the wedding party drove straight to the Forrester residence in their cars. There, Wildstar got rid of his ceremonial sword and black peacoat, and was changing into flight boots and a black leather flight jacket in the guest room. At the same time, down the hall in Nova's old room in the rebuilt house, Nova removed her wedding gown, veil, gloves, and sandals, carefully packing away the whole ensemble in tissue-lined cedar boxes with the aid of Natalie and her mother. When she was done, and was in only her lace undergarments, she asked her mother, "Why all the boxes?" 

"Well, Nova, we'll want to preserve the outfit for YOUR daughter, won't we?" asked Teri. 

"Mother! You know that's going to be way off in the future," laughed Nova as she unzipped a garment bag that had been hanging in her closet and began to pull out her standard blue duty uniform. "You know I'm still an officer in the Earth Defense Forces and I have my duties," she said as she sat on her bed to pull on the skin-tight lower portion of her uniform. She paused only to pull the stirrups around the soles of her feet and secure them to the mag-seals on the cuffs of her slacks. 

"Where's your socks?" 

"Mother, they make the boots so you can wear them with or without socks. I usually only do without when I'm in a hurry," said Nova as she pulled on and zipped up the bodice of her uniform. The crotch flaps that formed the leg-seals flapped loose like shirt tails until Nova joined them at the crotch and used the seal to close it. "Natalie?" sang Nova. "Toss me my boots, please?" 

"Certainly," cried Natalie as she tossed Nova's boots across the carpeted floor. Nova caught them and expertly popped them on without a pause as Natalie put on her own boots, which looked nice with her maroon-colored skirt and white sweater. 

"Nova?" asked Teri as Nova pulled her black flight jacket off a hanger in the closet. 

"Yes?" 

"Do you HAVE to wear that uniform? It looks cute, but it's not the sort of thing I wore when I left on my honeymoon." 

"Mother, times have changed," said Nova. "I'm sure you didn't fly to your getaway with Father in a military spaceplane. I am, and I have to wear this for safety's sake." 

"Why?" 

"Procedure...in case something goes wrong and I have to eject. With my helmet and gloves, this becomes a combination pressure suit and space suit." 

"You're going to be in space?" 

"For just a few minutes when we're in the upper part of our ballistic sub-orbital trajectory to the island," said Nova. "It's just like flying in a jumpjet, or a commercial flight to the Moon once the damage on the surface is repaired. It won't take us long," laughed Nova. 

"Nova!" called out Derek from down the hall. "Ready yet?" 

"I will be...just a minute!" said Nova. 

"Mother, Natalie..could you leave me alone for a minute?" asked Nova. 

"Sure," said Natalie. "I'll go find Laurel because she'll be leaving with you." 

"Nova," said her mother as her eyes misted over. "Take care now....." 

"Mother..," whispered Nova. 

"Yes?" 

"Well...I'm a little...nervous...but excited." 

"About what?" 

"Everything. Being with Derek...our life together...uhh...the wedding night," whispered Nova with a blush. 

"Nova...you'll do fine...don't be scared..." 

"I'm not! Nervous...excited...yes. Scared, no. It'll be a great adventure," said Nova with a soft smile on her face. 

"But one you'll never come back from..." 

"Mother, don't talk like that! You sound like I was going off to my _death _or something! Sure, I won't be back...but everyone's got to move on with life some time. And you know we'll be back to visit...someday with your grandchild in a porta-crib, Mother!" 

"I know. But...you'll always be my baby...Nova." 

"And you'll always be my Mama," said Nova softly as she hugged her mother. "Let me alone for a minute before all of us leave for the air base...Derek's waiting." 

"Okay," said Teri as she shut the door and left Nova alone in the near-empty room holding her white flight scarf in her hand. 

Nova looked around, looking at her old white and pink dresser, chest of drawers, and bed, all of which were now cleaned out pending the conversion of her old room into a second guest room. For most of her life, whether in this house or in the underground city of Denver, this room, with its white carpet and oval wall mirror had represented home to Nova, even when she had been in college and RTC and afterwards assigned to her post at the military hospital in Great Island near the old _Yamato's _resting place. 

__

Time to say goodbye, I guess , she thought as she looked in the mirror to throw on her white silk scarf and tuck it into an ascot as she zipped her flight jacket closed. 

__

Well, everything I really need is in these bags...or is downstairs with our wedding presents, or is already back in the Megalopolis at...our new house thought Nova as she reached down to look at the leatherette nametag on her flight jacket. It still read "LT. NOVA D. Y. FORRESTER" below the gilt representation of her wings on the patch. 

Nova slowly peeled the nametag off the mag-seal on her jacket and left it on the bureau. From her jacket pocket, she pulled out a new nametag, wrapped in cellophane, and fresh from Supply in the Megalopolis, where she had picked it up before leaving. She opened the cellophane and pulled out a nametag just like the other one, save that it was newer and it read "LT. NOVA D. Y. WILDSTAR." 

With a happy, wistful smile, Nova picked up her two bags. 

"Nova, what was keeping you?" asked Wildstar as he came down the hall carrying his bags in a similar fashion. 

"Sorry...I was just getting ready. It took a minute." 

"Are you ready now?" asked Derek, who paused when he looked down at his wife's flight jacket and noticed the change. 

"I'm ready now, Derek," said Nova. "Let's go." 

* * *

****

II. BEST WISHES FROM THE BEST MAN   
**December 26, 2201**   
**Denver Megalopolis--Lowry Field Earth Defense Base**   
**Alameda Avenue**   
**1845 Hours **

* * *

Derek and Nova finally arrived at the Officers' Club at Lowry Field Base at a little after 1845. They now looked more relaxed as they went around the bar talking to the Honor Guard members who would be acting as their fighter escort to Sunrise Island. Finally, they found Venture and said hello to him. 

"Sorry we took so long," said Wildstar. "We were pretty busy back there at the house." 

"That's okay," said Venture."It must've taken a while to get that gown of yours ready to take back to The Megalopolis, Nova." 

"No, Mark," said Nova with a smile. "It's back at Mother's in the closet in a cedar box. According to Mother, it has to be bagged and preserved for our daughter," said Nova with a chuckle and a blush. "Derek...?"she whispered. 

"Uh..., Nova?" asked Derek with a quizzical look on his face as his wife leaned back on the bar and basically began to giggle her head off as a nice red blush colored her face. "Nova, are you all right?" 

"Derek," she whispered through giggles, "I want you to promise me something...." 

"Huh?" asked Derek, as Venture turned his head, leaving them their privacy for a momennt as Nova whispered into her husband's ear while stroking his hand. He didn't know what was said, but the general tenor of the conversation was made somewhat clear when Derek put his arm around his bride's waist and gave it a nice, tight squeeze. 

"You got that right, Nova," replied Derek with a smile..and a wink. "You're great." 

"Thank you....," said Nova as she laid her head against Derek's shoulder. "Oh, Mark, I'm sorry about all that!" 

"That's okay," chuckled Venture. "You know..." 

"I'm just too excited," gasped Nova. "Derek and I are legal as of now, and, in a while, we're going to be alone for five glorious days. We've both got a great deal of things to catch up on. I'm sure I don't need to elaborate, Mark. You know how close we are." 

"I know," said Mark in a soft voice. He clasped both of their hands and put them on top of each other. "I wish you two all the luck in the world. I'm glad you finally decided to stop waiting!" 

"Thanks, Mark," replied Wildstar. "Nova..we'd better tell everyone else to get ready to move. We'd better get flying before that storm hits." 

"Just one last thing,....," said Venture. 

"Uh..yeah?" asked Derek. 

"on your honeymoon..have a great time. You deserve it." 

"We will," said Nova, putting an arm around Derek. "We sure will, Mark. Derek, let's get going, shall we? Mark, if you wouldn't mind, please tell everyone we're leaving, and have them meet us outside before they get into their planes?" 

At that, they left. 

* * *

****

III. THE HONOR GUARD'S FINAL ESCORT   
**December 26, 2201**   
**Denver Megalopolis**   
**Glendale District**   
**Lowry Field Earth Defense Base**   
**1900 Hours **

* * *

A number of ships were lined up on the tarmac at Lowry Field. They consisted of three Type 1 Cosmo Tiger II's; which were the single-place fighter variant, two Type 2A Cosmo Tiger II's; which were the three-seat Attack/Recon variant, one Type 100 Astro Fox "Starseeker" recon plane, and one Type 14 Astro Mallard (also known as a "Starvoyager") Jet Recon Boat. 

Karl Forrester's 2200 Chrysler Park Avenue aircar, a rather large vehicle in dark blue, was parked near the edge of the tarmac. As Teri Forrester watched, Derek, Karl, and Nova picked up three bags from the car's trunk. 

"Do you have everything, Nova?" asked Teri as she followed the trio to the Jet Recon Boat. 

"These are the last things from the list, Mother," said Nova brightly. 

"How did you get that box in there? Isn't it dangerous to have something like that behind you in such a small ship?" asked Teri. 

"These boats have modular seats," explained Wildstar. "You can take the aft seats out, as the mechanics did, and have one of these cargo compartments anchored down in place of the seats." 

"Since it's just the two of us, we don't exactly miss the passenger seats, Mother," added Nova. 

Not far away, Hardy came up to the group in his blues and flight gear, followed by Rosstowski, Sam Josiah, Sandor, Venture, Hartmann and Royster, and, finally, IQ-9. 

"Wildstar, we're ready," said Venture. 

"Great. Everyone...to your planes." 

"You're getting quite an escort," said Karl as the others left. 

"Well, because we're all heading east, Venture and Sandor thought it would be a nice idea if they acted as an honor guard right up until we break off course for the island; so we're making part of the trip together," said Nova. "When we head in to land on the island, they'll break off and head back north for the Megalopolis." 

"Nova, I think we'd better commence our pre-flight checkouts," said Derek. 

"Mama...Papa..thanks for all you've done for us today," said Nova as she hugged both of her parents." 

"Derek...take good care of her," sobbed Teri. 

"I will...I promise you," said Wildstar as he hugged Nova and gave her a peck on the cheek. "She'll be as safe as possible with me." 

"Derek...let's go," whispered Nova. 

"See you in a couple of weeks, around Easter," said Wildstar. 

"You'll be getting leave then?" asked Karl. 

"We're planning it." 

After a few final pleasantries, Derek and Nova got into the Jet Recon Boat, sealed its canopy, and began their checkout. As Karl and Teri walked away, the engines came up, and the boat began to taxi away over the roar of the nearby Cosmo Tigers switching on their engines. 

"We're ready," said Nova as Wildstar finished the last of his checkout. Both of them nodded to each other as the Jet Recon Boat taxied up towards the runway. 

"Tower to Foxtrot-Tango-Delta-four-eight-niner," came a voice over their helmet earphones. "You're clear for takeoff on Seven- One." 

"This is Foxtrot-Tango-Delta-four-eight-niner; acknowledged," said Wildstar. "Taking off." 

As Karl and Teri watched, the Jet Recon Boat gathered speed as it rolled down the runway, finally lifting off about midway down the long runway. The boat roared up into the sky, followed a moment later by one of the maroon-colored Cosmo Tigers. Over several minutes, plane after plane launched until all of the Tigers, the Starseeker, and the Starvoyager boat formed a nice V-shaped formation over the field. Then, with Karl and Teri sobbing and yelling out goodbyes, the flight roared into the southeast, gaining altitude with an imposing roar before disappearing into the winter clouds that now covered the Denver Megalopolis. 

The planes roared on, with Derek and Nova's Starvoyager/Astro Mallard boat flanked on one side by Sandor and IQ-9 in a Cosmo Tiger and flanked on the other side by Venture, flying alone in his Starseeker/Fox recon plane. At the reception, Natalie had offered to accompany him back to the Megalopolis, but Mark had refused, knowing that Natalie had wanted to stay an extra day with her parents in Denver if at all possible. So, he was alone, his heart growing about as dim and grey as the clouds they were flying through in the pale moonlight. 

A moment later, they broke through the cloud cover, revealing the dark night sky, which was only deepening as they climbed higher and higher. Venture looked down for a moment, and thought he recognized the lights of the Dallas Megalopolis far below. 

"Wildstar, isn't that Dallas?" asked Venture over his radio. 

"My readouts say it is," said Wildstar. "We're to the north right now." 

"That's the Denton District," chimed in Nova over their earphones. "I was there as a little girl with my father on a trip when he had to litigate a case there." 

"What was it like?" asked Wildstar over the intercom. 

"Smallish. Suburban. I think I vaguely remember Papa telling me it was like that since the twentieth century," said Nova. 

"Isn't that the Gulf of Mexico down there?" chimed in IQ-9 over the radio as they gained more altitude. 

"You heard the Captain, you tinwit," growled Sandor irritably. "Pipe down before we crash in the Gulf!" 

"Oh no...I hate swimming!" chirped IQ-9 before he shut up. 

In the Starvoyager, Nova giggled softly behind one gloved hand. 

A while later, the deep night turned into the jet black of space for a while as the flight headed up and around in a ballistic course that made everyone momentarily weightless in their harnesses. A short time after that, the flight began to plunge back down towards the Caribbean, with the planes' re-entry surfaces glowing red with their controlled dive back into the atmosphere. 

Finally, the glow subsided as the flight plunged on downwards in a cloudless, moonlit night. 

"We've just picked up Dominica," said Samuel Josiah over his radio from his Tiger. 

"Two-Four-Oh, I copy," said Laurel from her plane. She glanced back towards a shaky Royster and smiled. "Don't worry. We'll be home before you know it." 

"I hope so...," he said querulously, but with a hint of excitement. 

"Nervous back thah?" asked Hardy from his plane. 

"You'd be, too, if it was your first ride in a Cosmo Tiger, sir," said Laurel as she came to Daniel's defense. 

"Did everyone's chronometers auto-compensate?" asked Wildstar. 

"Roger," called out the other pilots as they glanced down and noticed that the local time, one hour ahead of North American Eastern Standard Time, was now 2327, after about an hour and a half in flight. 

"We're over Guadeloupe and are now approaching Dominica from the north," said Wildstar as the flight visually acquired a chain of islands glittering in the moonlight. "Venture, assume command." 

"Roger," he said as he acclerated so that he was abreast of Wildstar and Nova. He saluted and gave a thumbs-up, which was returned by Derek and Nova right before Wildstar pulled back his control sticks and caused the Mallard boat to drop down below the rest of the formation, which tightened up around Venture as the flight leader. 

"Wildstar, I've got the flight now," said Venture. 

"Okay," said Derek. "I think you know what to do..." 

"Sure do." 

"Wildstah, do _you_ know what ta do?" asked Hardy. 

"Of COURSE, Hardy!" yelled Wildstar into his lip mike while Nova turned beet-red. 

"I'm sure YOU know what to do, cousin," chuckled Samuel. 

"None of your BUSINESS, Sam!" snipped Nova. 

"Take care, you two," said Sandor." 

"You too," said Wildstar. 

"Bon voyage!" called out Rosstowski. 

"Asta la vista!" said Laurel. 

"Uhh...have fun..," said Royster. 

"Take good care of Nova!" chirped IQ-9. 

"I will," said Wildstar as he approached the island, startled as a set of landing lights came on beneath them. A chime rang in his headset and a readout appeared on one of his computer screens which said: 

****

"THIS IS A RESTRICTED FEDERAL INSTALLATION.   
**ASTRO MALLARD FTD-489**   
**IDENTITY CONFIRMED**   
**YOU HAVE BEEN EXPECTED.**   
**YOU HAVE BEEN CLEARED FOR LANDING BY THE**   
**AUTOMATED DEFENSE SYSTEM**   
**GREETINGS, CAPTAIN WILDSTAR AND MRS. WILDSTAR."**

"Wildstar: by the way, I'm picking up the greetings of the compter on my sensors," said IQ-9. "It informs me that the R and R bungalow set aside for your use at Portsmouth, the other two R and R compounds at Castle Bruce and La Plaine on the Atlantic shore, and the President's Camp at Pointe Michel in the south are all vacant. My sensors also indicate no human lifeforms on the island below." 

"Great!" said Nova with a smile. 

"I'll bet you can't wait to be alone with Captain Wildstar, Nova," added IQ-9. "It doesn't take a genius robot to figure THAT out!" 

"Oh...YOU!" hissed Nova. "Goodbye, you TINWIT!" 

"You two...good luck..," said Venture. 

"Thanks," replied Wildstar. 

"..And goodbye," cried Nova as the recon boat flew in over a lovely brownish grey sand beach towards their bungalow at the old site of the village of Portsmouth, which was long gone, and now only lent its name to the small cleared R n' R reserve just to the northeast of the Indian River on the island. 

"Over and out," said Venture with a smile. "Okay, everyone....our last manuever's coming up..." 

The flight gained some altitude and began to bank as Wildstar switched on the recon boat's landing jets, cushioning its landing on a paved landing pad between the river and a lonely bungalow in the moonlight. 

As Wildstar shut off the ship's engines and cracked the canopy after pushing up his clear helmet visor, a combined scent of fresh, exotic tropical flowers and salt air filled his nostrils. He smiled at Nova as she doffed her helmet entirely, throwing her hair back in pleasure and delight as she shut her eyes and took a nice, deep, breath. 

They jumped out of the Starvoyager, and looked north, towards the little bungalow that would be their home for the next few days. They noticed that the lights were on; most probably activated by the automatic systems that had sensed their approach. They smiled at each other knowingly, looking up as a distant roar blasted over their heads. Above them, six points of light roared overhead as Venture's plane flew just ahead of Sandor's, which formed the point of the "V" formation the others were flying in. 

Derek and Nova watched the planes until their exhausts were mere points of light no bigger than the distant stars, and then were gone altogether as the sound of the breeze and the ocean waves became the only sounds to be heard. 

"Well...here we are," sighed Wildstar. 

"Yes...alone at last," said Nova with a shy smile. 

* * *

****

IV. THE LAST DANCE   
**Earth Federal Preserve**   
**Sunrise Island-Dominica**   
**Portsmouth House Rest and Recreation Facility**   
**December 26, 2201**   
**2345 Hours. **

* * *

"You're sure we'll be alone?" asked Wildstar impishly. 

"Derek...there's not going to be anyone around the installation for several hundred kilometers, at least. Very few people ever moved back into those island chains after Earth was healed last year, let alone after Zordar's defeat." 

"Really?" said Wildstar with some of the denseness that occasionally came out in moments like this. 

"That's what they told me when we were planning this, Derek! They said only Puerto Rico and Cuba were beginning to be resettled, and they're several hundred kilometers off to the north!" said Nova with a tiny bit of annoyance as she took off her flight gloves and quickly unzipped her jacket, which was getting FAR too hot. 

"I know, Nova. I was informed that the only people here on this installation in the past few weeks were the maintenance crews who came here after Zordar's attack and found the private Governmental compounds pretty much untouched, and the logistics crew who came by and left our things here at Portsmouth House. They both said it appeared that Zordar's dreadnought didn't really fire on this portion of the Caribbean at all, and the wave fronts from the other parts of the bombardment didn't do much damage here." 

"So why were you asking me about the place if you know so much?" teased Nova. 

"Easy. I wanted to be sure we're going to be alone for the next few days." 

"Good," purred Nova. 

"Why's that?" teased back Wildstar, knowing perfectly well what she meant. 

"Silly! Because...for quite a few of the activities we have in mind...we'd better be alone!" 

"Nova...we will be...I'm sure of it. Remember when I said we didn't have much time together on the ship?" 

"Yes..." she said with glistening eyes as she shrugged off her flight jacket and threw it in the cockpit with her helmet, gloves and scarf. 

"Well....consider this the beginning of the rest of our lives together." 

"I certainly am," replied Nova. 

"WHEW...It's warm here," said Wildstar as he walked back towards his side of the boat's cockpit before opening his flight jacket. "My readouts say twenty-four degrees centigrade. I'm melting in this!" 

"However hot it is...it feels heavenly," sighed Nova as she loosened the collar of her uniform and opened the cargo box behind her seat in the recon boat. She began to pull out bags, pausing at the third bag to open it. 

"What are you doing?" asked Derek as Nova fumbled around with something that he couldn't see because the recon boat's fuselage and the lid of his cargo box were in his way. 

"Getting acclimated to the climate," said Nova as she winced momentarily at something Wildstar couldn't see as he heard something snap onto the pavement. "Ohhh...where IS it?" murmured Nova. "Ouch! Ooch! There...that's better." 

"Nova?" 

"I'm okay now...never felt better," said Nova as her head popped up again as she merrily threw something into the cargo box in a blur before tossing something to Derek. 

"Huuh?" 

"Your beach sandals, Derek," said Nova airily as she came around carrying another bag...and with her uniform top about half- unzipped, which looked a little startling for the normally modest young woman. "Like mine?" she said as Derek scanned her down to her feet, now clad only in a pair of white, flat sandals that looked something like her bridal shoes. 

"Cute." 

"C'mon...get your jacket OFF...you'll melt in it...!" said Nova in a high voice as she rolled the jacket off his shoulders, and then, without a second thought or even a by-your leave, she unzipped his uniform top all the way and stripped it right off him, leaving him in the white tank top he had been wearing since this morning in the Boulderado Hotel. 

"Uhh...you're not wasting ANY time!" said Wildstar as he hugged his wife and gave her a quick kiss. 

She returned his kiss, but gently turned her cheek to him when he tried to follow it up with a second one. "Just a LITTLE longer," she whispered. "I've got some plans for tonight. Besides, as you'll see when you get those silly boots off and get barefoot for a minute, this tarmac's a little too hot for that sort of thing...and not the best place on the island...for...that...sort...of... thing," said Nova slowly with a blush and careful emphasis. 

"Hmm...what did you have in mind?" 

"Getting these bags in...getting ready...and then, taking a nice, long, slow walk," said Nova with glittering eyes. 

"Where?" 

"Right to a place I spotted in the air while we were coming in for our landing," whisepered Nova. "It looked beautiful...and it'll be perfect..."Uh...you look hot, " she added. 

"Yeah. I am," he replied as he reached into the container again for a rag. 

"Derek...don't," cried Nova. "I can do that," she said as she ran over to him and found a soft cloth in the container. She began to tenderly mop some of the sweat off his brow and shoulders. 

"Your hair's in your eyes," said Wildstar softly as he brushed some of Nova's ash-blond locks out of the way. 

"Thanks. You're sweating your way right THROUGH this, Derek," said Nova in a low, sweet voice as she pulled his tank top off and threw it aside near a bag. 

"Hey!" said Wildstar. "I thought you didn't like throwing things around your billet or the house!" 

"This isn't our house and we can get those things in a few minutes, silly. No one'll take them, and it's just us here on this island," she said as she cuddled up to his bare chest. "Get your boots off...c'mon..." 

"Just us," sighed Wildstar as he began to remove a boot. "OUCH!" he yelped as the boot and sock came off and his bare foot hit the tarmac. At that, Nova almost giggled before she thought better of it and knelt to relieve his misery by quickly sliding his foot into his brown thong sandal. Under Nova's guidance, the other boot also quickly came off, replaced by the other leatherette thong. "There? Feel better?" 

"At long last," he said tenderly as he stroked his young wife's soft side beneath her uniform, which, he noticed, was getting quite sweaty. "Nova...you look so hot in that." 

"Don't worry...I've got some other attire planned for our little walk," said Nova as she picked up two bags and began to head towards the bungalow, which was made up to look like a tropical hut with a thatched roof. Wildstar, carrying three bags, followed her. 

"And what might that be?" asked Derek as the two of them went up three steps to a deck that surrounded the entire bungalow on all four sides. 

"You'll find out soon enough." she replied in a soft voice with a wink as he gallantly opened the screen door and inner entry door for her. 

Together, they walked into what they guessed was the bungalow's living room; it was a good-sized, open room with an earth-tone carpet, some brown cushioned chairs and a brown love seat, with a pair of simulated wicker chairs near a coffee table. The coffee table faced a video unit and entertainment center. Wildstar set one bag on the coffee table and looked around; he got a glimpse of a kitchen through a doorway closed off with simulated bamboo beads, and he glimpsed another room...which, as he saw through the open door, was the bedroom. 

"Well...that looks comfortable," said Derek. 

"We're not going in there until later," said Nova primly. "Leave the bags out here until morning, okay?" 

"And, milady, what are you wearing to bed tonight?" asked Derek after he set down the package and nuzzled Nova's neck. She giggled, but snuggled up appreciatively against him. 

"Well....hmmm..I'm sure you can guess, Derek. You're old enough to do that yourself, aren't you?" 

"Yes, I am," he grinned. "Should we get back to work?" 

"I guess we should," said Nova after a long, deliberate pause. "After all, we don't want the humidity getting into some of our stuff outside in the boat." 

Finally, they were finished at last as they dragged in the last items they had packed; namely, the scuba rebreather units they planned to use while skin-diving over the next week. 

After Nova hauled in her rebreather unit, leaving it in the living room, Derek spied her leaning against the entry door's doorframe. 

"You forgot something," she said. 

"What?" 

"Our portable comm-set. It's in the bottom of the cargo box on my side of the boat. Oh...come here." 

"Yes?" 

Wildstar began to walk over and then stopped and stood puzzled for a moment as Nova stood there beckoning to him with one finger with a "come-hither" look. 

"Uh...Nova...I thought you said you wanted to do that...well...outside?" 

"You'll see," she said softly as he came over. "But I've got to get you ready, first." 

"How?" 

Nova hugged him, gave him a kiss, and abruptly stripped off his tank top. "Getting rid of that, for starters," she purred as she rubbed his bare chest...with hands that he noticed were trembling. "Could you take that beach towel out of that bag, spread it out on the tarmac, and wait for me at the edge of the field with the comm-set on?" 

"Okay..," said Wildstar. "Then?" 

"Then...we'll take our little walk." 

At that, Nova left. 

Soon, Derek went to the plane and pulled out their portable tachyon vid-comm set, which was now their emergency communications link with the capital in case they were needed or in case they needed to make a call for some reason. Derek flicked the set on, running through the stations at random before sitting down on the beach towel to listen. He paused for a moment to pull off his thongs, which he didn't need now since he currently had no reason to walk on the hot landing pad. Then, he played with the commset a while longer, finally getting a Megalopolis radio station on the regular band-one of those that the unit was set to monitor. After making sure that the unit was programmed to monitor the EDF frequency they'd be called on if needed (the set would automatically switch to that band if a message came in on it), Derek turned up the volume and listened as some band played a contemporary rendition of the old Beatles' classic, _"I Saw Her Standing There"_. 

He suddenly noticed that the bungalow door was opening. However, Derek's mouth dropped open when he noticed Nova slinking out in an outfit he hadn't known she had with her, much less expected to see her in. 

Nova was wearing a short little sarong that was wrapped around her slender body like a second skin. It began below her bare shoulders exposing a nice amount of cleavage, and it ended right above the middle of her thighs, showing off her long coltish legs. The sarong was white, decorated with a floral pattern in pink, blue and gold. In her hair, Nova wore a little cluster of pink and white tropical flowers, and she was still shod in her white sandals. However, Derek noticed that Nova had added an ankle bracelet. 

"Derek, like my outfit?" asked Nova with a twinkle in her eye as she turned to face him, extending a long leg and turning a little more so that the part of the sarong (below the knot) that formed the natural slit showed. The slit opened far enough to expose more of her long, gorgeous leg, straight up to her hip and lower stomach; enough of her was showing for Derek to see one wonderfully enticing fact. 

Namely, there was no hint whatsoever of anything on her lower body under the sarong. Given the cleavage Nova was showing, Derek guessed that even though the sarong covered her well enough for the moment, she was most likely naked underneath. 

"Uh-huh!" replied Derek with wide eyes. "Like the music on the radio? I think it fits your entrance." 

"Derek, the song's WRONG!" 

"Huh?" 

"I'm not seventeen any more! I'm six years older than that!" 

"Isn't it obvious, Nova? You look...gorgeous." 

"Thanks," she said, turning on her toes to saunter towards Derek, with that sarong moving around her like a native's second skin as she walked. _Grrrrrr _thought Derek. "Now?" he asked. 

"Now, Derek Wildstar, we are taking a little walk. Put your thongs on and bring the beach towel but leave the comm-unit. We're NOT going to need it." 

"Right!" he said with a wolfish grin as he picked up the beach towel and flung it over his arm after putting his shoes back on. 

Nova's walk took them along a path leading through the greenery that led to the northeast near another small river a little less than a kilometer away from the bungalow. Even though it was evening, there was still a warm breeze whispering over the songs of the crickets and frogs that lived in the underbrush off the path, and even the bit of sand from the path that kicked up inside their sandals as they walked felt warm. It didn't take long for Derek and Nova to slow down, hold hands, and exchange longing glances as they slowly walked through a grove of palm trees, listening as the roar of the Carbbean Sea grew stronger as they headed west towards the beachfront. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" whispered Nova as she finally stopped near the end of the path, near a grove of beach grass. 

Below them, shining in the moonlight under a full moon that was still glowing eeirely orange in places from Zordar's attack, was the beach. The gentle waves of the Atlantic washed in as Wildstar watched both the scene and Nova with rapture in his eyes. 

"The path's nothing but sand now," said Wildstar as he shifted his foot around. 

"Let's leave our shoes here," said Nova softly. Derek smiled, agreeing that it was a good idea. He kicked off his thongs while Nova simply stepped on the heel straps of her sandals, pausing to remove her ankle bracelet, and then just stepped out of them into the soft, delicious sand, which felt just as nice as it looked. 

"This is a wonderful place to be alone, Derek, isn't it?" 

Wildstar began to answer. But, before he could get the answer out of his mouth, Nova was drawing her lips close to his. 

He took the cue, and began to return the kiss. It was a long kiss, the sort that made even their long kiss at the altar seem short and perfunctory by comparison. They drew their arms tight around each other. Then, Derek's ability to think clearly began to blur as he picked Nova up, holding her under the beach towel. 

"Why are you doing that?" she asked. 

"Well...there's no threshold to carry you over, because we're outside...so I thought I'd carry you right onto the beach. Aren't those two big palm trees sort of like a threshold?" 

Nova nodded softly while throwing her arms around his neck and snuggling close to him. 

"Can we go?" 

"Derek, let's go now." 

At that, he began to walk down to the beach with his wife in his arms. 

Wildstar smiled, recalling another time that came to mind with the intonations of Nova's soft Midwestern voice. He remembered that she had said the same thing in the same manner quite some time ago, when they had been in space gear, in the cold, on Titan...looking at the remains of the missile ship _Paladin._..at the ship that Derek had thought was surely the tomb of his brother Alex. 

__

There, he thought._ It was cold. I was alone with my shipmate. And...with the way you talked to me then, maybe...just maybe...that's when you stopped thinking of me as a mere shipmate...and began to think of me as something more._

As he walked slowly down towards the surf with Nova cradled in his arms in nothing but her new wedding band, she looked up at him with shining, happy, eyes and a smile...but a smile that faded a little as she noticed tears beginning to form in his eyes. 

"What's wrong?" she whispered. 

"Memories," he said. "Memories...of a time when I was carrying you...almost like this...and you couldn't respond to me. It was that time after you turned on the Cosmo-DNA...and I thought I had lost you forever when you were in that coma...Doctor Sane said that the sleeping gas would certainly produce a lethal effect...he..." 

"But it turned out all right! I woke up in your wonderful arms like this, Derek. That's what I remember best about that time." 

"What else...do you remember? They said you were almost..." 

"All I remember is the sensation of the Cosmo-DNA being activated, the last few tendrils of that burning, choking gas entering my lungs, staggering up for air...being knocked out when I couldn't breathe anything at all...and then, waking up again in your arms, barely remembering what had happened." 

"You don't remember anything else?" 

"No. I don't. The time I was out...was like a dreamless sleep...and not like...what I'd imagine crossing the eternal river Jordan would be like." 

"I just remember...you lying there...so pale...so cold...I thought you were about to..." 

"Shh...," said Nova softly as she stroked his cheek. "You know I didn't. I'm fine, I'm alive, and I'm well...and I'm not about to go anywhere." While lying in his arms, she gently kissed his chest and held on even tighter as he stopped on the beach. "You're trembling...Derek." 

"I know...and so are you." 

"Can I tell you something else?" 

"yes...?" 

At that, she whispered a gentle, soft plea into his ear; one that Derek Wildstar barely needed to hear...but one which he understood, for he knew it mirrored the concerns of a new, nervous bride. 

"Of course...," he whispered. "I love you...Nova...," he said tenderly as he nuzzled his cheek into Nova's hair and kissed her ear before gently lowering down onto her feet. Derek spread out the beach towel with a quick flip and smoothed it down. 

When he turned his head, he noticed that Nova was working on undoing her sarong. He stood and helped her, kissing her again as it fell to the sand. His guess as to what Nova had on underneath her garment was quite correct, and her nude form looked beautiful in the orange-tinted moonlight. 

Nova kissed him, and without a pause, stripped him of the last of his garments. She stood there for a minute, admiring every centimeter of him before she fell into his arms. 

They embraced, and held each other for a long time, caressing tenderly with their eyes closed. 

Just before lying down on the beach towel, Derek's eyes met Nova's, and they exchanged a wonderful thought... 

...namely...the knowledge that they were destined to have a wonderful honeymoon...where they could be all alone, at long last. 

****

END. 

* * *


End file.
